


Bring me to life

by Metuka



Category: CSI:NY
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras la muerte de Claire, Mac decide abandonar el laboratorio y Stella se hace con el mando. El azar hará que se reencuentren tiempo después, ¿qué ha sido de cada uno?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tears and Rain

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home_

 

* * *

_I guess it's time I run far, far away, find comfort in pain.  
A ll pleasure's the same: it just keeps me from trouble,  
hides my true shape, like Dorian Gray.  
I've heard what they say, but I'm not here for trouble.  
It's more than just words: it's just tears and rain._

 

Lo último que faltaba por guardar, la fotografía de Claire, siempre su fotografía, le observaba aún desde lo alto del escritorio como un resto obsoleto del pasado, como esas pocas paredes y vigas que componen el cadáver de una casa cuando el resto ha ardido por completo. Mac se resistía a meterla con todo lo demás en la caja, no solo porque no osase poner los dedos sobre el marco, sino porque hacerlo supondría admitir al fin la derrota. Y nadie, se dijo, nadie derrotaba a Mac Taylor.

Al menos así había sido hasta hacía unos días, hasta la fatídica llamada informándole de aquel positivo. Los cabellos del cepillo de Claire que había entregado a los responsables del laboratorio al cargo de la investigación concordaban a la perfección y sin lugar a dudas con el ADN de aquel amasijo de carne y huesos que poco después le entregaron en una caja. Era ella, lo poco que quedaba de ella. Claire Taylor estaba muerta.

Con un suspiro resignado tomó la fotografía como quien le cierra los ojos a quien ya no vive, como quien casi le pide perdón al arrancar trocitos de tejido aquí y allá para analizarlos. Él sabía tanto de eso. Y ahora se le antojaba tan macabro que sabía que no podía continuar haciéndolo. Era hora de marcharse, de cerrar por fin el libro y echar a andar, quizá a correr, cruzar los dedos y rezar porque el dolor y la pena no corrieran más que uno.

Su último gramo de rebeldía le asaltó de pronto. Le gritó que era un cobarde, que estaba huyendo y que el cuerpo entero de Marines se reiría de él en su cara si pudiera verle poner tierra de por medio y luchar como el hombre valiente que se suponía que era. Mac sacudió la cabeza. Eso ya lo había probado, pero ya no le valía. Era tarde para seguir esperando de brazos cruzados mientras la desesperanza se cernía sobre él como una sombra asfixiante.

Hasta hacía poco quedarse había funcionado razonablemente bien, era fácil mentirse a sí mismo con la esperanza de recibir una llamada algún día, una que le informase de que Claire era una de tantas víctimas heridas sin identificar que se hacinaban en las unidades de cuidados intensivos de los hospitales neoyorquinos. Y entonces Mac habría corrido hasta allí, la habría acompañado, no se habría movido de su lado ni un solo momento. Sin embargo, no fue esa la llamada que le hicieron. El disparo recibido en Beirut le parecía ahora un rasguño indoloro en comparación con el tormento de aquella conversación telefónica breve y aséptica.

Según introducía al fin la imagen de la malograda Claire en la caja junto con el resto de sus escasas pertenencias, un toque de nudillos le alertó. La puerta estaba abierta para que todos los que pasaban por allí fueran testigos de su fracaso. Aun así, había alguien que parecía seguir considerando aquello su santuario. Mac depositó la fotografía y alzó la vista. Se trataba de Stella Bonasera. Stella, su amiga, su mano derecha. "La gran beneficiada con tu marcha", pensó e inmediatamente se reprochó a sí mismo lo injusto de su pensamiento. Stella no quería ni oír hablar del tema. Desde el momento en que Mac había anunciado su decisión de dejarlo, Stella no había hecho más que presionarle para intentar hacerle cambiar de idea.

—¿Sí?—preguntó por romper el silencio. Stella se encontraba nerviosa. El modo de juguetear con la tela de su ajustado jersey no se le escapó a Mac.

—¿Hay alguna posibilidad, por pequeña que sea, de que te lo pienses?

—Stella, ya está pensado.

—Pues piénsatelo otra vez.

—¿Por qué?

—Por favor.

—Stella, escucha…

—No, escúchame tú a mí, Mac. No puedes irte, te necesitamos aquí. La ciudad te necesita—"Y yo también", pensó, pero supo callarlo a tiempo. Ya tenía experiencia más que sobrada en guardar silencio—. Mira, sé que ahora mismo estás hecho polvo, que crees que la vida ya no tiene sentido y que ya no puedes seguir adelante, pero sí que puedes. Eres un hombre fuerte, sé que sabrás reponerte, que…

Tragó saliva y sacudió la cabeza. No se le ocurría cómo seguir sin descubrirse y sin que los ojos se le llenasen de lágrimas a ella, a quien llegaba allí supuestamente a consolar. Respiró hondo, se armó de valor y decidió jugarse la baza de esa maldita amistad con la que se conformaba y a la que se había acomodado a sabiendas de que eran migajas, pues nunca obtendría nada más. Ahora ni siquiera lo deseaba, le bastaba con tenerle allí, con ver su cara todos los días y saber que lo daría todo y más para conseguir que Mac saliera adelante.

—No estás solo, Mac. Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Estoy aquí, somos amigos, no tienes por qué afrontar esto tú s…

—Stella—la cortó abruptamente. No podía seguir escuchándola, corría el riesgo de dejarse convencer—, te lo agradezco, pero no insistas. La decisión ya está tomada. Lo mejor es que me vaya.

—Está bien…—concedió con la vista baja porque no veía más salida que dejarle marchar o esposarle al escritorio y lo veía poco factible, sabía que Mac se resistiría. Tras una pausa, levantó la mirada y buscó lo ojos de Mac—. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Dónde vas a ir?

—No lo sé. Improvisaré, supongo.

Stella asintió con gravedad mientras las alarmas resonaban a todo volumen en su fuero interno. Mac Taylor nunca salía de casa sin un plan establecido y estudiado al milímetro, la espontaneidad no era precisamente su fuerte. Que no tuviera más que pensado su futuro no resultaba en absoluto un buen presagio. Se fuera o se quedase, Stella se prometió a sí misma que no le perdería la pista. No podía consentir que la vida de Mac fuese a la deriva.

Mac tomó el rollo de cinta aislante y selló la caja y su destino. Le estaba de veras agradecido, pero permanecer al mando del laboratorio no podía ser su modo de demostrarle a Stella su gratitud. Necesitaba alejarse, tomar perspectiva y decidir entonces qué hacer. Sus siguientes pasos, fueran cuales fuesen, resultarían irrelevantes. Su corazón ya estaba muerto y enterrado en el World Trade Center.

Stella fue hasta él. Se resistía a dejarle marchar aunque supiera que era lo que debía hacer. Cautelosa, le abrazó y se mordió literalmente la lengua para no hablar. Le quería, quería estar a su lado y ayudarle a pasar todo, borrarle el dolor, sacarle brillo a su sonrisa… Ojalá Mac se dejase. Ojalá pudiera ella hacer más por él que darle un estúpido beso de despedida en la mejilla.

—Cuida del laboratorio por mí, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro. Te prometo que cuando vuelvas, estará igual o mejor que lo dejaste.

—No voy a volver.

—Tiempo al tiempo.

"Volverás", le aseguró mentalmente Stella. "Y yo te estaré esperando".


	2. The Way I See It

_Mommy used to say to me,  
"bein' you's the best you can be."  
And I make my mistakes,  
but I don't change my ways,  
because I'm satisfied with me._

Stella aparcó el cuatro por cuatro ante el edificio. Agradecía que Sinclair hubiera destinado una partida presupuestaria a conseguirles vehículos con los que trabajar. Llevar las pruebas, a los testigos y a algún colega acompañados por las dos sillitas de bebé y el montón de cosas que tenía siempre en el coche para los pequeños habría sido grotesco. Además, una vez que había acercado a Danny a su casa, a pesar de sus comentarios mordaces sobre los niños, Stella había terminado teniendo que pedirle de manera muy poco amable que dejase en paz el sonajero con el que jugueteaba.

Sí, definitivamente agradecía los malabares de Sinclair con el magro presupuesto del que disponían. Era un maldito burócrata que le tenía demasiado apego a su puesto como perrito faldero del alcalde, pero tenía a Stella en gran estima. No era una pelota, siempre había detestado a los aduladores, pero sabía jugar según las reglas de Sinclair de manera que este la considerase una mujer eficiente que dirigía el laboratorio con mano de hierro en guante de seda y la dejase tranquila.

Lo que ya no agradecía tanto, se dijo mientras se colocaba las gafas de sol como diadema al subir a la acera, era tener que continuar lidiando con el enchufado de Cody Lee Lebrun. Ese estúpido niñato con aire de superioridad la trataba con un respeto sureño empalagoso que solo conseguía poner a Stella violenta. Por mucho que nunca se le cayera el "ma'am" de la boca, Stella sabía bien que la despreciaba y que no perdía ocasión de cuestionar su liderazgo. Afortunadamente, el niñato pronto se marcharía de la Gran Manzana y todos serían más felices. Había pedido el traslado a su Tennessee natal, hacia donde partiría en breve y donde se casaría con una WASP provinciana que respondía al nombre de Mary Gracie y que vivía feliz ajena a los múltiples escarceos de su prometido en la ciudad que nunca duerme.

Levantó la vista y observó la estructura del edificio según se situaba junto a Cody Lee para que le explicase qué había sucedido. Se trataba de un edificio a medio construir, del que apenas se habían llegado a edificar las grandes vigas, los suelos y las paredes maestras, además de alguna escalera. El proyecto se había paralizado años atrás, después de que la empresa quebrase al poco de los atentados de las Torres Gemelas.

El recuerdo de las torres le trajo a Mac a la memoria. Mac Taylor, su Mac, ¿qué habría sido de él? Tras su renuncia y partida, Stella había tratado de seguirle la pista, pero le había resultado imposible. Mac había dejado no solo el trabajo, sino también la casa, había vaciado sus cuentas, cancelado sus tarjetas… Quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y parecía haberlo conseguido. Stella rastreaba periódicamente todas las bases de datos a su alcance con el fin de localizarle, pero llevaba literalmente años sin encontrar nada nuevo.

Aquella había sido una herida que había dejado de dolerle hacía tiempo, pero cuya cicatriz conservaba como tantas otras. A la fuerza había aprendido desde muy niña a aceptar el rechazo y la soledad. Pronto se había acostumbrado a no encariñarse, a no esperar nada de nadie, a depender de sí misma. Las únicas excepciones a esa regla habían sido Mindy tantos años atrás y Mac. Mindy se había marchado por salvarla, como Stella había descubierto hacía poco y Mac porque buscaba una paz que ya nunca más hallaría. En cualquier caso, para Stella el resultado era el mismo: ambos la habían abandonado.

—¿Qué tenemos, Cody Lee?

—Mendigos, muchos mendigos—comentó con una mueca de asco—y un muerto. Tiene toda la pinta de ser una pelea de vagabundos borrachos, pero nos tocará gastar recursos del contribuyente para cubrir el expediente antes de mandarlo a una fosa común.

—Y lo haremos encantados porque los contribuyentes pagan tanto para esto como para darles funerales de estado a políticos que mueren en circunstancias extrañas, solo que eso curiosamente no te molesta. Llévame con la víctima.

Cody Lee frunció el ceño y le hizo un gesto para que le acompañase. Stella había ido a golpearle donde más dolía al recordarle aquel asunto turbio que había provocado que Stella perdiera la poquísima confianza que alguna vez había tenido en él. Semanas atrás habían encontrado a un senador por el estado de Tennessee muerto en una habitación del Ritz-Carlton atado a la cama y vestido con ropa interior femenina. Daba la casualidad de que Cody Lee lo conocía y había intentado torpedear la investigación con tanto ahínco que solamente su enchufe y el hecho de que estuviera a punto de volverse a su tierra le salvaron de un despido fulminante.

Guantes de látex y linterna en ristre, Stella se adentró siguiendo a Cody Lee en la construcción. Ya desde la planta baja resultaba evidente la abundante presencia de los sin techo que se cobijaban en aquel cascarón vacío que parecía condenado a no llegar a ser nunca más que un edificio abortado. Stella los observó y se sintió observada por aquellos seres igualmente caídos en desgracia, reducidos a ser meros bultos arracimados en torno a hogueras dentro de barriles cuyo crepitar de llamas era lo más parecido a un hogar que tenían.

Tenía tanta suerte, más de uno con sus orígenes había terminado de esa manera mientras que ella había logrado un buen empleo y un hogar, aun cuando Mac no formaba parte de ese hogar. Ni él ni ningún otro, de hecho. Stella hacía mucho que había perdido las esperanzas de dar con él y era consciente de que no podría alcanzar la felicidad de la mano de ningún otro. Era Mac o ninguno, por lo que les había cerrado la puerta a los hombres y había decidido volar en solitario y adoptar individualmente a dos mellizos que de otra manera habrían seguido el mismo _via crucis_ que Stella por el sistema. Ellos nunca, nunca pasarían por algo semejante, Stella se lo prometió a ellos y a sí misma tan pronto como los tuvo entre los brazos, cuando eran apenas dos bolitas de piel enrojecida con la cabeza todavía deformada por el parto.

La víctima se hallaba en la tercera planta. Desde la distancia a la que se encontraban, Stella creyó distinguir que era un varón afroamericano el que yacía boca arriba en mitad de un charco de sangre. Junto a él había otro vagabundo, este vivito y coleando. Estaba inclinado sobre él, observándolo con curiosidad como si fuese un forense examinando el cadáver.

—¡Eh, tú, ¿qué cojones haces?

El grito de Cody Lee alertó al mendigo, quien levantó la vista y echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la escalera de subida. Stella corrió tras él y le ordenó a Cody Lee que se quedase con el cuerpo para que nadie más se acercase. "Bastante has hecho ya", pensó mientras galopaba escaleras arriba y gritaba a aquel tipo que se detuviera.

El mendigo no parecía dispuesto a parar, no lo hizo hasta que se encontró atrapado sin salida en el último piso de la estructura, demasiado alejado de la siguiente azotea como para intentar un salto. Stella desenfundó el arma y le encañonó. Lo tenía de espaldas, con la cabeza gacha y la respiración jadeante por el esfuerzo. Le pidió que se girase, pero él no se movió. Lentamente, Stella se aproximó a él atenta a cualquier posible movimiento ofensivo.

—¡Arriba las manos, date la vuelta, vamos!

El mendigo obedeció la primera parte de la orden con pesadez, como si le estuviera pidiendo algo inhumano y denigrante. Muy despacio, comenzó a volverse. Cuando lo tuvo cara a cara, Stella le observó: un varón de edad indefinida vestido con varias capas de harapos y cubierto con tal cantidad de pelo moreno entrecano que sus facciones eran prácticamente indistinguibles. Los que sí se podían ver a la perfección eran sus dos ojos azules, esos ojos que Stella conocía tan bien.

—Oh, dios mío—susurró incrédula—. ¡Mac!


	3. Cómo hemos cambiado

_Así como el viento lo abandona todo al paso,  
así con el tiempo todo es abandonado;  
cada beso que se da, alguien lo abandonará.  
Así con los años unidos a la distancia,  
fue así como tú y yo perdimos la confianza;  
cada paso que se dio, algo más nos alejó._

_  
_

Incapaz de apartar la vista de él, Stella bajó el arma y volvió a guardársela. Mac Taylor estaba ante ella como jamás imaginó que lo vería. Mac, por su parte, bajó brazos y vista hasta encontrarse con la agujereada puntera de sus zapatos, por la que asomaba el tomate de un calcetín. Tenía frente a él a Stella como si por ella no hubiera pasado el tiempo, incluso le parecía rejuvenecida respecto a la imagen que guardaba de ella en su memoria. Continuaba siendo la pequeña diosa alegre que parloteaba en griego para levantarle el ánimo o cuando algo la contrariaba.

En cambio, él ya no era nadie, solo un espectro, una sombra sin nombre ni destino, un desheredado en la cuneta de la vida. Se había acomodado a su no existencia hasta el punto de no recordar quién era la mayoría de los días. El hambre, el frío e incluso el alcohol le borraban la memoria por completo. Ahora, sin embargo, al sentir el escrutinio verde de los ojos de Stella, todo le regresaba con una fuerza inusitada. La presencia de Stella le obligaba a volver la vista atrás, a mirar en su interior y recordar lo que fue, lo que ya no era y lo que pudo haber sido. Y no le gustaba, odiaba que le mostrasen que, después de todo, continuaba siendo un ser vivo aunque por poco.

—Mac… ¿Qué… ¿Cómo…

—Se hacía llamar Stan, estaba muerto cuando llegué, a simple vista parece que fue asesinado hará unas doce horas y si no te das prisa, puede que utilicen las pruebas como combustible de alguna hoguera—desvió la cuestión. Sentaba tan bien fingir que seguía al mando, que aquel era uno de tantos casos que Stella y él habían llevado conjuntamente.

—Bien, gracias. ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién puede haberlo hecho?

—No estoy seguro, pero apostaría por Carlos, un latino que siempre lleva a cuestas una mochila de los Knicks y un carrito de Wal Mart. Siempre se estaban peleando por el territorio y por las botellas.

—Entiendo.

Resultaba tan grotesco oírle hablar así, con tanta naturalidad como antaño. Se sentía tentada de cerrar los ojos y escucharle sin más. Tal vez de ese modo, cuando los abriera se encontraría con el mismo Mac de siempre con esa insignia sempiternamente prendida de la solapa de la americana y los zapatos impolutos. Mirarle y ver a aquel harapiento famélico y consumido le resultaba tan doloroso que le costaba combatir las lágrimas.

—¿Por qué has salido corriendo?—pió con voz quebrada.

—Porque te he visto—Stella asintió. El resto estaba claro, ella en su lugar habría hecho lo mismo.

—¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

—Uno se va dejando ir y de pronto ya no queda nada.

—Podrías haber venido a verme, en mi casa siempre ha habido un sitio para ti, podrías haberte quedado conmigo mientras…

—Te lo agradezco, Stella, pero…—Dio un paso hacia ella y extendió el brazo para darle una palmada en el hombro. El retumbar de un disparo le detuvo en seco.

—¡Quieto! ¡De rodillas con las manos en la nuca!

Stella puso los ojos en blanco y resopló. Antes de girarse, sacudió la cabeza para indicarle a Mac que no obedeciese. Desenfundó por si al botarate se le ocurrían más ideas de las suyas y se volvió con un brazo en jarras. Cody Lee al rescate, cómo no.

—Baja eso, Cody Lee.

—Pero, señora, iba a…

—Que lo bajes he dicho—Atónito ante la firmeza de la orden, Cody Lee bajó el brazo sin soltar el arma y dejando claro su descontento con una mueca—. ¿Por qué has dejado a la víctima sola? Te he dicho que te quedaras ahí.

—Está con Hawkes, he subido al ver que tardabas. Hawkes dice que la víctima lleva muerta…

—Unas doce horas. Gracias, Cody Lee. Encargaos Hawkes y tú del resto, ¿de acuerdo? Hay unos asuntos que tengo que atender, pero dejaré el móvil puesto.

—Con el debido respeto, señora…

—Juraría que la semana pasada te quejaste de que siempre tenías que trabajar a mis órdenes o las de Aiden, ¿cuál es el problema ahora?

—Ninguno, pero…

—Bien. Llamadme solo si se trata de algo muy importante.

Sabía qué escalera usaría Cody Lee para bajar y cuál era la más alejada del cadáver, por lo que Stella le hizo a Mac un gesto para que la acompañase. Mac se mostró reticente, podía imaginar qué era lo que Stella tramaba y no estaba seguro de poder colaborar o resistirlo. Mac y ella tenían puntos en común, pero él ya no era Mac, sino un mero fantasma vestido con jirones de tela que un día fueron ropas y que ahora se encontraban tan hechos trizas como su alma.

—¿Hawkes?—preguntó con tono curioso—¿El doctor Hawkes?

—Ahora es investigador de campo. Tiene mucho potencial, es posible que ascienda deprisa si continúa así. No quieres que te vea, ¿verdad?

—Agradecería que no.

Stella le propuso bajar las escaleras con las manos a la espalda, como si se lo llevase detenido. De este modo, si Hawkes llegaba a verles, probablemente no le reconocería y pensaría que se trataba de otro de tantos sin nombre ni futuro. Solamente debían fingir durante unos escalones, el tiempo suficiente para que Stella y Hawkes cruzasen una mirada y se saludasen con una inclinación de cabeza.

El vehículo negro de Stella relucía al sol, impecable y pulcro como su dueña. Mac se sentía avergonzado incluso de tocar el tirador de la puerta con sus sucios mitones, mucho más de aposentarse sobre la inmaculada tapicería, que aún olía a nueva, como el resto del habitáculo. Le iba bien si había podido permitirse algo así. Probablemente, se dijo, estaría ya casada e incluso podía que fuera madre. Fijándose en su mano obtuvo la respuesta de manera inmediata. A Stella le encantaba beber de las culturas del Viejo Continente y lo demostraba portando un Claddagh sin importarle que fuese irlandés en lugar de griego o italiano. Mac conocía bien su significado. En esa posición quería decir que Stella estaba enamorada o que tenía pareja. Estaba con alguien, en resumidas cuentas. Saberlo le hizo suspirar sin saber muy bien por qué.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Stella, en ningún sitio…

—Vamos a ir a mi casa—"Mi", pensó Mac, "así que todavía vive sola"—, descuida. Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar y prefiero hacerlo en un lugar privado.

—No tienes por qué hacer esto.

—Quiero hacerlo. Como dijo un poeta que leí hace poco "que tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas, compañero del alma, compañero".

Mac esbozó una sonrisa ajada. Le habría gustado compartir el entusiasmo de Stella por su reencuentro, pero se sentía aún demasiado sorprendido y turbado. No quería ser la obra de caridad de nadie, mucho menos de alguien que le había respetado tanto hasta el punto de prácticamente venerarlo. Un alguien que, aunque él no fuera consciente, también le examinaba la mano a él y constataba la presencia de aquella alianza aún reluciente a pesar de la suciedad y el tiempo.

—¿Te parecen bien unos tallarines a la carbonara?—preguntó poniendo en marcha el coche. Mac asintió y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad—Perfecto. Pero antes tenemos que pasar por el aparcamiento del laboratorio a coger mi coche, este es del departamento. Además, tengo que ir a recoger a un par de personas que quiero presentarte.


	4. Cómo hablar

_Es el destino quien nos lleva y nos guía,  
nos separa y nos une a través de la vida.  
Nos dijimos adiós y pasaron los años,  
volvimos a vernos una noche de sábado,  
otro país, otra ciudad, otra vida,  
pero la misma mirada felina.  
A veces te mataría y otras en cambio te quiero comer,  
ojillos de aguamarina._

 

El coche de Stella se encontraba en el aparcamiento para empleados del edificio. Tan pronto como lo vio de cerca, Mac entendió aquello de las dos personas a las que Stella le quería presentar. Las dos sillitas de bebé que se encontraban en la parte trasera del vehículo resultaban de lo más elocuentes. Stella era madre por partida doble, quizá el causante de la posición de su Claddagh fuese un aspirante a figura paterna de los bebés o puede que se tratase del padre. Que Stella y él no vivieran juntos podría simplemente significar que se querían pero no estaban hechos para convivir.

—¿No vamos a subir?—le preguntó al ver que Stella no abría la puerta.

—Antes tengo que ir a por los niños. Servicio de guardería 24 horas, los que criamos a nuestros hijos solos conseguimos presionar lo suficiente. Te he traído aquí antes porque…

—Lo comprendo. Si entrase contigo, la gente haría preguntas.

—Exacto. No es por ti, Mac, es por…

—Stella, sé bien qué aspecto tengo aunque haga tiempo que no me miro en un espejo—Stella asintió con la vista baja y la expresión sombría antes de animarse súbitamente y volver a mirarle, esta vez con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Bueno, ¿te vas a quedar aquí por las buenas o me vas a hacer abrir y esposarte al marco de la puerta? Tú eliges.

—Aquí te espero.

La vio marchar con su caminar rápido y grácil de siempre y sintió una punzada de nostalgia. La había echado de menos, ahora era plenamente consciente. Durante todos esos años de aislamiento y soledad voluntaria, Mac había añorado a algunas personas de su pasado, pero ninguna, salvo Claire, como Stella. A menudo había fantaseado con volverla a encontrar, con cómo reaccionaría ella al verle. La imaginaba salvándole de sí mismo como pretendía hacer ahora. Se dijo que estaría encantado de que le ayudase. Pero que no podía aceptarlo.

Le concedió a Stella unos minutos de margen por si volvía a por alguna cosa que se hubiera dejado olvidada. Cuando consideró que ya estaría en la guardería recogiendo a sus hijos y no había peligro de que le interceptase, echó a andar hacia la salida. Aquella parte del edificio seguía siendo igual, sabía adónde dirigirse para salir a la calle y disolverse en la multitud una vez más cual azucarillo en taza de café hirviente.

—¡Oooh! Ζωή μου. Σ' αγαπώ!

Demasiado tarde. Había dejado pasar demasiado tiempo y ahora se encontraba frente a frente con Stella, la cual empujaba un carrito de bebé doble y decía frasecillas en griego con voz aguda a uno de los dos bebés, quien estaba despierto y babeando sobre su pijamita azul. Un niño despierto y una niña durmiente, según dedujo por los colores de sus vestimentas.

Stella se detuvo en seco al ver a Mac allí y no junto al coche. Solamente se le ocurría un motivo por el que Mac se hubiera movido. La salida a la calle quedaba tan cerca en ese punto. Mac iba a marcharse a traición, iba a volver a dejarla sola tras el breve reencuentro. Al darse cuenta, la sonrisa dulce de sus labios para el bebé se borró de golpe y dio paso a un gesto que ella pretendió que fuese serio. No podía sospechar hasta qué punto el dolor se filtraba a través de sus ojos verdes y golpeaba a Mac como una maza.

—Stella…

—Ibas a irte, ¿verdad?

—No… Sí, pero…

—Pues vete. Puedes irte, Mac, no es que quiera retenerte contra tu voluntad. Márchate si quieres—Mac respiró hondo y buscó un modo de expresarse. No era sencillo.

—Stella, sé que quieres ayudarme, pero no sé si puedes hacer nada por mí. No sé cuánto del antiguo Mac queda en mí.

—Bueno, pues vamos a descubrirlo, aunque solo si tú quieres. Tienes dos opciones, Mac: o te marchas ahora mismo o me ayudas con los bebés.

—Voy contigo, pero prefiero no tocarlos con estas manos.

Stella asintió y contuvo una sonrisa. Saber que Mac tenía razón le aterraba. Quería creer que aquel Mac seguiría siendo el mismo que ella conoció, que el tiempo y la calle no habían causado tantos estragos en él. Sin embargo, había visto suficientes casos tan parecidos al suyo que era consciente de que no debía hacerse demasiadas ilusiones. Se dijo que sería cuidadosa, que se mantendría alerta, pero que su puerta estaría abierta de par en par siempre que el Mac Taylor que ella conoció quisiera cruzarla.

Stella le propuso conducir mientras ella ocupaba la parte trasera con los bebés, pero Mac rechazó la idea. Sabía que el primer coche patrulla que los viera pensaría que se trataba de un mendigo loco que había tomado de rehenes a una madre y sus dos hijos. De hecho, podían llegar a esa conclusión errónea en cualquier caso, pero con él al volante las posibilidades eran máximas. Stella tuvo que darle la razón cuando se lo señaló y decidió entonces mandarle a él a al asiento de atrás por si alguno de los dos pequeños lloraba.

Mac se puso el cinturón y los observó. Eran indudablemente de Stella, ambos compartían con ella los rizos y, al menos el niño, los ojos claros, si bien el iris del bebé aún no había adquirido un tono definido y su color se movía entre el verde, el gris y el azul. La niña continuaba durmiendo, pero el niño le observaba con una mirada que a Mac se le antojó inteligente y apacible a pesar de que aquel pequeño ser ni mucho menos había cumplido todavía un año de existencia.

Mientras Stella arrancaba el coche, Mac observaba embelesado al bebé. El niño se agarraba la piernecita, tiraba de ella hacia arriba y se mordisqueaba el calzado, una playerita de piel blanca y azul con alguna marca que indicaba que sus dos dientecillos ya la habían roído alguna vez con anterioridad. Mac sonrió con ternura y tuvo que esforzarse para no acariciarle con esas manos suyas tan sucias. Cuánto le habría gustado ser padre con Claire. De modo tácito lo habían ido posponiendo ambos, pensando que siempre habría tiempo. Ninguno de los dos contaba con que el reloj se fuese a parar de repente y para siempre aquella mañana del 11 de septiembre.

—Son unos niños muy guapos. Su padre debe de estar contento—probó fortuna a pesar de censurarse a sí mismo por ser tan poco sutil.

—No lo sé, no le conozco.

—¿Inseminación artificial? Perdona, no quería…

—Mac, somos amigos. Hemos perdido el contacto y tenemos que ponernos al día. Además, soy una madre orgullosa. Me temo que ahora mismo mi tema favorito de conversación son mis dos peques—Mac sonrío. No podía verle la cara, pero su voz transmitía la sonrisa de sus labios a la perfección.

—Se parecen a ti.

—Mira que me extraña, son adoptados. Su madre biológica tiene catorce años, la conocí por un caso. Quería darlos en adopción y pude inscribirlos a mi nombre según nacieron. Criarlos yo sola—añadió porque la mención al padre no le había pasado desapercibida—está siendo un reto, pero también algo mucho más bonito de lo que imaginaba.

—¿No hay nadie que te ayude?

—¿Quién me va a ayudar, Mac? No tengo a nadie.

"Me tienes a mí", pensó de pronto con tanta intensidad que por un momento dudó de si lo había dicho en voz alta o no. No sabía de dónde había surgido aquella idea, él ya no era precisamente fiable ni tenía nada que ofrecerle a Stella. Por mucho que ella fuera la primera en mucho tiempo en tratarle otra vez como a una persona y no como a un animal o un despojo, debía aceptar la realidad. Y la realidad era que hacía ya tanto que no valía ni esperaba nada. No podía ser una ayuda para Stella, sino apenas un lastre más, un peso muerto, una rémora del pasado.

—¿Cómo se llaman?—preguntó para acallar sus pensamientos. No le gustaba el rumbo derrotista que estaban tomando.

—La nena se llama Mindy.

—¿Y el niño?—Stella se atusó el pelo con nerviosismo y tragó saliva.

—Mac…—susurró apenas—El niño se llama Mac.


	5. Storm

_If I could just see you  
everything will be alright.  
If I see you  
the storminess will turn to light.  
And I will walk on water,  
and you will catch me if I fall,  
and I will get lost into your eyes,  
and everything will be alright._

_  
_

Según entraban en el recibidor, Mindy Bonasera abrió sus ojos claros con un bostezo y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Mac la observó y no pudo sino sonreír cuando notó que la pequeña le escrutaba con la misma curiosidad que su hermano en el coche. Stella la saludó en griego, durante el camino a casa le había explicado a Mac que iba a hacer de sus hijos dos niños bilingües, pero Mindy no apartaba la mirada de Mac. Mac se preguntó en qué estaría pensando, pues la pequeña parecía concentrada en algo, como reflexionando sobre lo que tenía ante sí. Finalmente, Mindy sonrió y mostró a Mac que ella también tenía dos dientecitos de ratoncillo en la mandíbula inferior.

—Papá—dijo alto y claro.

Stella miró a Mac con una mueca cómica que ocultaba su sorpresa, no así su orgullo. Que ella supiera, Mindy jamás había llamado eso a ningún otro y su hermano tampoco. Si conseguía convencer a Mac de que se quedase, y se dijo que esta vez lo haría, el tiempo diría si aquel "papá" era algo aislado y pasajero o un hecho que Mindy aceptaba como verdadero. Ojalá, se dijo Stella, ojalá Mac aceptase ser su padre.

Los niños tendrían que comer pronto, pero ya que todavía no habían empezado a protestar, Stella decidió enseñarle la casa a Mac, a quien sorprendió su tamaño. Se trataba de un piso compuesto por cuatro habitaciones, salón-comedor, cocina con tendedero y dos baños. Demasiado, se dijo Mac, para que Stella pudiera costeárselo ella sola teniendo a dos bebés a su cargo.

—Es muy grande—dejó caer. Stella asintió y entregó a Mac junior su biberón de agua listo para beber al ver que el niño no había sido capaz de quitarle la tapa.

—La primera vez que lo vi, justo donde estás tú ahora había una chica con una bolsa de plástico en la cabeza y ochenta y siete puñaladas, según contó Sid, el forense. No era la única, había tres más en distintas partes de la casa, todas brutalmente asesinadas después de haber sido torturadas y violadas durante horas. Normal que nadie quisiera quedarse el piso, decían que tenía fantasmas.

—Pero a ti no te dan miedo los fantasmas.

—No. Y me viene bien una casa grande. Así, cuando Mindy y Mac crezcan, cada uno puede tener su habitación y todavía me sobra una para invitados. Esa va a ser la tuya, no tiene muchos muebles, pero creo que…

—No será necesario.

—¿Cómo que no? No vas a volver a las calles, Mac. No pienso consentirlo—Se cruzó de brazos y le miró fijamente a los ojos. Mac sabía bien qué significaba la expresión de aquellas gemas de jade. Stella no cedería. No esta vez.

—No puedo quedarme aquí indefinidamente.

—Pero sí el tiempo necesario para rehacer tu vida.

—Stella…

—Mac, ya te fuiste una vez—le espetó con más violencia de la que habría deseado—, no voy a dejar que vuelva a ocurrir. Vas a quedarte aquí, no voy a discutirlo. Si piensas que esto es un hotel, te equivocas. Tengo que sacar a dos bebés yo sola adelante, no recuerdo la última vez que dormí dos horas seguidas ni que pude sentarme a hacer algo tan básico como ver la tele y descansar. Siempre tengo cosas pendientes, estoy agotada. Una mano me vendría bien. No estoy sugiriendo que te conviertas en amo de casa, pero podrías ayudarme con…

—Las tareas del hogar no son mi fuerte, pero aprenderé.

—Muy bien.

Stella sonrió y contuvo un suspiro de alivio. A pesar de las capas de mugre que le envolvían, mirarle a los ojos la hacía sentir en casa, segura y a salvo como no recordaba haberlo estado en mucho tiempo. Mac había vuelto y lo hacía para quedarse. Porque esta vez no se iría, Stella se juró que haría lo que fuese para que Mac permaneciese a su lado al menos como ese amigo que fue aunque ella siempre hubiera deseado algo más. Y tal vez, con el tiempo… No, eso no. Ni aunque pasaran un millón de años. Mac nunca la querría, parecía mentira que todavía no lo hubiese aceptado. Por suerte, la alianza en su dedo actuaría como un recordatorio lo bastante doloroso como para que terminase por darse cuenta. Mac era su amigo, su mejor amigo. Eso y nada más.

"Y también es el papá que Mindy ha escogido", le dijo una vocecilla jovial y burlona en su mente. Incapaz de soportarlo, Stella sacudió la cabeza y profirió un bufido. Mac la observaba ligeramente sorprendido ante el cambio de actitud. No sabía a qué podía deberse, pero se aseguró a sí mismo que sería cauto, que estaría atento al menor indicio de incomodidad en Stella. Le gustase o no, y era obvio que no le agradaba lo más mínimo, dependía por completo de ella para levantarse de la caída, curar las heridas enquistadas por el tiempo y volver al mundo de los vivos.

—Vamos a acicalarte—anunció Stella para desviar sus pensamientos y la atención de Mac—. Hasta tengo ropa que puede valerte.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—¿Recuerdas hará como… mil años, en uno de mis primeros casos, cuando…

—…tropezaste con esa marca mal puesta y me echaste aquella botella encima?

—Sí. Aún conservo la ropa. Sé que dije que te la lavaría y te la llevaría al laboratorio, pero fui dejando pasar el tiempo y… Al menos te la puedo devolver ahora. ¿Te fías lo bastante de mí como para dejar que te afeite y te corte el pelo?

—No sabía que supieras—comentó con fascinación. Stella nunca dejaba de asombrarle, ni siquiera cuando pensaba que la conocía.

—En una de las casas de acogida donde estuve, el hombre, Walter, me enseñó cómo se hacía. Decía que así algún día podría afeitar a mi marido, que no hay ninguna cosa que le guste más a un hombre. Después, siempre se callaba un momento y siempre decía "bueno, tal vez una sí".

—Podemos comprobarlo—Cuando vio a Stella abrir aquellos ojos enormes, buscó un modo rápido de reformularlo. Otra cosa que debía recuperar, sus habilidades sociales—. Quiero decir que nunca me han afeitado. Tal vez cuando me afeites y me cortes el pelo pueda comparar con esa otra cosa.

"Con esa otra cosa con Claire", pensó Stella con amargura, pero le condujo igualmente al cuarto de baño. Le hizo esperar allí unos minutos y al poco, Mac la oyó volver arrastrando algo pesado. Asomó la cabeza y la vio llevando consigo su ropa y una toalla así como un parque donde había metido a los dos bebés, que jugueteaban apilando de manera anárquica unos bloquecitos de madera el uno junto al otro y parloteando.

—¿Te importa que deje abierto mientras tanto? Me gusta tenerlos cerca mientras hago cosas, así puedo vigilarlos.

—Claro. Solo una cosa, ¿te importa si antes me ducho? Prefiero que te ocupes de mí cuando esté limpio y bien vestido.

—Perfecto. Iré preparando la comida mientras tanto—Llevó la mano al parque e hizo amago de arrastrarlo consigo, pero Mac la cortó con un gesto.

—Yo los vigilaré.

—Tienen que tener hambre, es mejor que…

—La casa está en silencio, los oirás si empiezan a quejarse.

Stella cedió con un asentimiento y se encaminó con energía a la cocina. Siempre le había costado desconectar, ya fuera del trabajo, los estudios o cualquier otra ocupación que ella considerase importante. Ahora que era madre, pasaba su horario laboral con la atención dividida entre los casos y las cosas que haría cuando pudiera pasar a recoger a los bebés. Cuando su jornada en el laboratorio concluía, su mundo giraba alrededor de Mindy y Mac junior, como siempre le había llamado. Y funcionaba, tener su propia familia era mucho más de lo que jamás habría imaginado. Tenía dos hijos a los que cuidar, por los que vivir. "Y ahora, además, tienes a Mac", pensó, "aunque solo sea como amigo".


	6. Corazón

_Con miedo tú observas, con miedo a ser nada  
con miedo a vivir, tú tienes miedo de ti.  
Estás enfadado con todo lo que hay cerca de ti,  
nunca te has gustado y vives exigiéndote al máximo siempre.  
Tú solo eres culpable de que ahora tú te veas así._

_  
_

Mac llenó la bañera de agua tan caliente que inundaba de vapor la sala y se fue desnudando. No era capaz de ponerle una fecha a la última vez que se había duchado, por lo que disponer de un baño de espuma para él solo le parecía un lujo inalcanzable, un sueño hecho realidad. Ya sin nada encima, vigiló que los niños no se fijasen en la monstruosidad de su cuerpo mugriento y desnudo y se observó en el espejo. Su propio reflejo le resultaba grotesco, puro hueso y roña tan adherida a la piel que dudaba que fuera a salir así frotase con estropajo de aluminio. Su cicatriz de Beirut se distinguía de milagro. Y su alianza, el único refugio de su cordura durante años, apenas relucía ya bajo tanta suciedad.

Penetró en el líquido elemento ahogando un gemido de placer y alivio y corrió la cortina para no salpicar por accidente. No se le había escapado su completa transparencia, igual que la de la mampara del plato de ducha del otro cuarto de baño. Stella había tenido a los bebés en cuenta, lo cual era otro indicio de que su mudanza había sido reciente. "Todo el mundo ha pasado página menos tú, que prefieres vivir en la miseria antes que aceptar la realidad. Te has quedado atrás", se dijo con amargura mientras cerraba los ojos. Aquello era el paraíso.

Nunca había sido un hombre muy expresivo ni de grandes gestos, pero sumergido en la bañera, se dijo que debía encontrar un modo de agradecérselo a Stella, algo que fuera más allá de realizar las tareas del hogar mientras no tuviese trabajo. Esas no eran más que un simple intercambio, una compensación irrisoria porque le dejase quedarse allí de balde. Debía rebuscar en los restos mortales de lo que una vez fueron sus ropas, una vestimenta en condiciones, y tratar de dar con algo de calderilla para comprar aunque fueran unos míseros bombones y, quizá estirando mucho el dinero, una rosa. Solo esperaba que Stella no se lo tomase como un intento para ligar. No buscaba seducirla para que le dejase alojarse en su casa. Eran amigos y siempre le estaría agradecido por este gesto, era lo único que pretendía expresar.

Cuando el olor de la salsa carbonara empezó a llegarle desde la cocina, decidió darse un último repaso para comprobar que se encontraba limpio y salió de la bañera oliendo a gel de leche y champú de miel. Los bebés le miraron un momento y balbucieron unas sílabas sin sentido antes de que volver a sus bloquecitos con aire profesional. Definitivamente, le recordaban tanto a Stella que parecía mentira que no fuesen suyos biológicamente. A ellos también les compraría algo si le quedaban unos dólares.

De manera metódica revisó lo que quedaba de los bolsillos. Por mucho que estuvieran rotos, sabía que nunca perdía nada. En uno de ellos halló un pequeño y maltratado monedero que había encontrado tiempo atrás en un callejón con algo de dinero y sin identificaciones. En él guardaba sus magros ahorros. Los revisó y descubrió con alegría que tenía más de lo que él pensaba. Le alcanzaría de sobra para los bombones, la rosa y algún juguetillo para los bebés. Incluso podría…

Cortó el pensamiento bruscamente al ver algo asomar por el borde del abrigo. Se trataba de un trozo de hule cian que tomó con dedos temblorosos y desplegó hasta que cobró su forma, la de una pelota hinchable desinflada. Una que contenía el aliento de Claire, lo único que le quedaba a Mac de ella junto con sus recuerdos. Contuvo un sollozo, no quería asustar a los niños, y se limpió un par de lágrimas. Podía deshacerse tranquilamente del resto, pero la pelota se quedaría con él. Nunca se desharía de ella.

—Oye, Mac, ¿estás ya… ¡Ups! Συγγνώμη!

Mac se volvió y se cubrió con la toalla de cintura para abajo. Visiblemente avergonzada, Stella le daba la espalda de manera pudorosa. Todo había sucedido demasiado deprisa, así que Mac no había llegado a sentirse mal aunque comprendiera lo azarada que ella se encontraba. En una situación como aquella, él… No entendía qué demonios hacía imaginándola de una manera idéntica pero opuesta.

—Δεν πειράζει.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Δεν πειράζει—repitió Mac—. No pasa nada, eso es lo que quería decir. ¿Lo he dicho bien?

—Sí, lo has dicho muy bien. Es solo que no me lo esperaba.

Se giró lentamente y le observó. Todavía continuaba mostrando más de lo que ella desearía por mucho que pensarlo le hiciese sentir enferma. Solamente eran amigos, si iban a vivir bajo el mismo techo, era mejor que se acostumbrase y lo asumiese como algo natural. Aunque se prometió que a partir de aquel momento tendría más cuidado y evitaría situaciones incómodas como esa. Situaciones que dejaran al descubierto cicatrices como aquella que Mac tenía en el torso y que ella fue a tocar. Sin embargo, no esperaba que Mac fuera a tomar su mano de improviso y a colocársela sobre la marca. Tanto fue así que Stella dio un respingo y se estremeció brevemente.

—Beirut—explicó él. Stella asintió y reprimió los deseos de posar allí los labios. Tragó saliva y retiro la mano de manera abrupta.

—¿Ya estás? ¿Puedo cortarte ya el pelo y afeitarte?

—Estoy listo.

Stella le mandó sentar en el taburete que habitualmente usaba para dejar la ropa. Mac se colocó mirando a los niños y se relajó ya al primer contacto de los dedos largos y finos de Stella paseándose por su cuero cabelludo para examinarlo antes de agarrar un peine. Era metódica en sus pasadas, Mac supuso que en busca de piojos. Cuando se dio por satisfecha, tomó unas tijeritas que guardaba en un neceser y comenzó a cortar mechones de manera sistemática, en absoluto dejada al azar.

—Podrías dedicarte a esto.

—Gracias. Durante mis estancias en St. Basil, ayudaba a…—Dejó la frase en suspensión y respiró hondo. No comprendía por qué de pronto le hablaba a Mac de aquello, igual que antes de Walter—Qué más da. Ya conoces mi historia.

—Me gusta oírla. No es nada de lo que debas avergonzarte. No tuviste el mejor de los comienzos, pero mírate ahora: diriges el laboratorio criminalístico nada menos que de la policía de Nueva York, tienes un buen sueldo, una casa con fantasmas y dos hijos maravillosos—"Además de un parásito".

—Supongo que tienes razón—"Aunque no te tengo a ti".

Una vez hubo dejado sus cabellos con un corte idéntico al que llevaba Mac antes de dejar el laboratorio, Stella le recortó la barba y le embadurnó con espuma de afeitar. Mac cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Resultaba imposible no relajarse al notar el pasar de sus dedos por las mejillas. Ni siquiera cuando Stella sustituyó las yemas de sus dedos por la cuchilla logró Mac salir de su trance. Recordó que Claire le había propuesto hacerlo un par de veces al principio de estar casado, pero Mac nunca quiso aceptar su oferta. Sabía que su esposa no era la mujer más hábil del mundo en ese campo, sus piernas así lo atestiguaban. Sin embargo, cuánto habría dado por poder comparar su afeitado con el de Stella aunque solamente fuera para admitir que la pericia de Stella superaba con creces a la de Claire.

—Visto para sentencia—susurró Stella en su oído.

Mac abrió los ojos y se observó. El hombre que le contemplaba desde el otro lado del espejo no era ya un desconocido, sino una cara que le resultaba familiar a pesar de las huellas del paso del tiempo y la calle. Volvía a ser él mismo gracias a Stella. A esa Stella que también contemplaba su reflejo con los ojos chispeantes de júbilo y le daba de improviso un besito en la mejilla que dejó un rastro caliente en el carrillo de Mac. No obstante, apenas pudo saborearlo, pues como si un director de orquesta les hubiera dado la entrada, Mac junior y Mindy comenzaron a llorar a todo volumen al unísono.

—Estaban tardando mucho. ¿Me ayudas a darles de comer?

Mac asintió y acompañó a Stella a la cocina, donde ella le explicó que solían comer los tres. A tal efecto había una mesa, dos sillas y dos tronas. Sobre las dos últimas sentaron a los bebés y Stella fue a sacar de la nevera un cacharro de plástico con puré que les había preparado la noche anterior. Lo calentó unos minutos en el microondas y luego lo distribuyó en dos platos.

—¿Cuál te pides?

—Me da igual.

—Te dejaré a Mac, es el más tranquilo de los dos. Mindy tiene mucho más genio, aunque parece que le has caído bien.

Mac tomó la cuchara que Stella le ofrecía y se dispuso a alimentar a su pequeño tocayo. El bebé era dócil, al menos ahora que iban a darle de comer. Mac no tuvo que hacer ningún esfuerzo para verle abrir bien la boca y dejar que le metieran la cuchara con puré. El niño paladeó la primera cucharada con gesto concentrado, balbuceó un pequeño "bu-buuuu, paaaaa-pa" y permitió que Mac continuase con su labor tras un sonoro eructo que hizo que Mac se sobresaltase y Stella exclamase una palabra en griego que a él no le sonaba de nada.

—¿Qué le has dicho?

—Camionero. Me oirás decírsela más veces, la uso mucho durante las comidas.

Mac pronto comprendió aquello que le decía Stella. Parecía increíble que semejante plato de puré cupiera dentro de un cuerpo tan pequeño y que unos pulmones tan chicos pudieran producir regüeldos de tal volumen. Para Stella sería algo cotidiano que no llamaba la atención, pero él estaba fascinado. Y pensar que en la adolescencia concursaba con Vince Baumgartner a ver cuál de los dos tenía más potencia. Mac Bonasera, con apenas ocho meses de edad, les acababa de dejar en ridículo.

—Ahora toca una parte que no es tan divertida—le advirtió Stella—. A los bebés hay que cambiarles el pañal siempre que comen y alguna vez más entre medias. ¿Me ayudas a llevarlos al baño? Del resto me encargo yo.

—De ninguna manera. Si trabajas hasta tarde, puedo recoger a los niños temprano para que no estén mucho en la guardería y ocuparme de ellos yo mismo, pero para eso necesitaré saber cómo tenerlos bien atendidos.

—Mac, es bastante asqueroso.

—No tanto como recoger muestras de un cadáver en descomposición. Enséñame.


	7. I'm Beginning to See the Light

_I never cared much for moonlit skies  
I never wink back at fireflies  
But now that the stars are in your eyes  
I'm beginning to see the light  
I never went in for afterglow  
Or candlelight on the mistletoe  
But now when you turn the lamp down low  
I'm beginning to see the light_

_  
_

Stella colocó el pequeño aparato sobre la mesa. Parecía un híbrido entre un walkie-talkie y un televisor de bolsillo. Encendió la pantalla y le mostró a Mac lo que enfocaba la cámara del dormitorio. Desde ese ángulo se podían contemplar a la perfección los cuerpos durmientes de Mindy y Mac junior, a los cuales habían acostado para que se echasen la siesta después de comer. Contento por la utilidad del artilugio, Mac sonrió brevemente y a continuación, frunció con suavidad el ceño. Mindy se acababa de revolver y gimotear, algo que le puso en tensión. Stella le dio una palmada en el hombro y se sentó junto a él para observar también a los dos bebés dormir por un momento.

—Tranquilo, Mindy se mueve mucho cuando está dormida, pero casi nunca se despierta por las buenas.

—Es útil este aparato.

—Y que lo digas. Me lo regaló Hawkes cuando supo que iba a ser madre.

Stella se puso en pie para servir los platos de pasta. Mac la siguió con la mirada mientras procesaba el tono de sus palabras. Dudaba que hubiera querido insinuar nada con ellas, pero se preguntaba cuántas cosas más le habrían sucedido a Stella durante su ausencia y si tal vez… Decidió interrumpir allí sus especulaciones. A él qué más le daba, solamente eran amigos. Lo que Stella quisiese hacer con su vida sentimental era asunto suyo. Sin embargo, y se juró que ya lo dejaba, Stella le había asegurado que estaba sola. Pero su Claddagh contradecía sus palabras. No tenía ningún sentido.

El plato humeante de tallarines desvió definitivamente su atención. Por mucho que intentasen darle cierto aire hogareño y restarle patetismo a las vidas de los indigentes, los comedores que frecuentaba jamás podrían ofrecer algo semejante. Sería un plato sencillo y de bajo coste, pero el olor embriagador de la salsa de nata con abundantes pedacitos de bacon le hacía sentir como uno de aquellos ratoncitos de dibujo animado que viajaban levitando y siguiendo el aroma del queso.

Tomó el tenedor y la observó arrancar a comer sin ceremonias, con cierto gesto ausente mientras miraba de manera distraída la pantalla, Mac pensó que sin verla. Parecía sumergida en sus propias cavilaciones, por lo que decidió guardar silencio y observarla en secreto. Mientras notaba la cremosa salsa disolverse en su boca, de ninguna manera podía imaginarse que Stella estuviera pensando en él.

Se sentía bien teniéndole allí, se dijo que demasiado bien. No necesitaba mirarle para saberle a su lado, para intuir la silueta que se inclinaba sobre el plato esforzándose para no engullir los tallarines demasiado deprisa y así delatar el hambre atrasada. Ya nada podía ir mal, no mientras Mac estuviera junto a ella y los niños. Sabía que podrían estar tan bien juntos, criar a los bebés, que Mac sería el mejor padre… Pero al mismo tiempo, aquella alianza continuaba ensartada en el dedo de Mac como si de una anilla para identificar pájaros se tratase.

Mindy se revolvió nuevamente con un gruñido. Mac la observó girarse y echarse la ropa de cama por encima de la cara mientras gemía. Stella chasqueó la lengua, murmuró por lo bajo unas palabras en griego y se levantó para echar a andar con ese caminar fluido y raudo que Mac tan bien recordaba. A los pocos segundos, la vio aparecer en cámara murmurando palabritas en ese idioma del que tan orgullosa estaba y apartándole a Mindy la colcha de la cabeza. Mac se sintió orgulloso de aquella madraza que acariciaba las fontanelas de su bebé con tanto amor. Ojalá él también hubiera tenido algo así.

De pronto, Mac la vio detenerse en seco y ponerse alerta, como si hubiera caído en la cuenta de algo. Depositó el tenedor sobre el mantel y se preguntó de qué podría tratarse. La intriga le duró poco, el tiempo que Stella tardó en levantar la cabeza y clavar su mirada verde de gata en la cámara. Como si pudiera saber con certeza que Mac la estaba viendo, sonrió y agitó la mano para saludar. Por último, aunque su sensatez le gritase a pleno pulmón que había perdido el juicio, Stella decidió tirarle un beso y regresar a la cocina.

Cuando volvió a sentarse, sintió que Mac la observaba, aunque no para censurarla, sino con simple curiosidad. Tenía el plato ya casi vacío, Stella se preguntó cuándo sería la última vez que habría comido en condiciones, pues sabía perfectamente que los comedores para indigentes, palabra que se resistía a usar para definir a Mac, estaban desbordados. Por suerte, Mac jamás volvería a pisar un lugar así, no mientras ella pudiese evitarlo.

—¿Por qué la llamaste Mindy?—preguntó de pronto Mac aunque le interesase más conocer la historia de su pequeño tocayo.

Stella sonrió con incomodidad y giró la cara para mirarle. Mac se dijo que así, acodada sobre la mesa y con la cabeza apoyada en la mano, parecía cansada. Se dispuso a ofrecerle que no se lo contase si no le apetecía, pero Stella no le dio tiempo a abrir la boca. Mac tenía derecho a saberlo aunque no fuese plato de buen gusto. No la juzgaría ni le tendría lástima, podía narrarle la historia con pelos y señales sin miedo y así pensaba hacerlo.

Mac la escuchó en silencio acompañando el relato con vagos asentimientos para indicar que la seguía. Comprendía que Stella no se sintiera cómoda compartiendo esa información con él ni con nadie. No era plato de buen gusto admitir que se había librado por muy poco de sufrir abusos sexuales, que lo más parecido a una hermana que jamás había tenido la había salvado y que hacía un año, Stella la había dejado marchar. De hecho, aunque hubiera advertido a Mindy, sus averiguaciones sobre Victoria Page ni siquiera constaban en el informe final.

Asimismo, el otro episodio relacionado con Mindy, el desencadenante de la fugaz visita a la oscura infancia de Stella y el reencuentro con su "hermana", resultaba de igual manera perturbador. De forma accidental, Stella se había cortado con un fragmento de vidrio empapado en sangre mientras procesaba el escenario de un crimen. En aquel momento no podía sospecharlo, pero aquella sangre perteneciente a la víctima estaba infectada con virus del sida. Durante unas semanas, Stella sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. Trató de ocultárselo a todo el mundo, pues ya había acordado que adoptaría a los niños en cuanto nacieran y temía que Servicios Sociales se los denegase en el último momento si llegaban a enterarse. Los únicos en saberlo fueron Adam, ese técnico de laboratorio joven y nervioso pero extremadamente leal y que le había hecho las pruebas, y Sid, a quien tuvo que desvelárselo después de salvarle la vida practicándole la reanimación cardiopulmonar cuando este sufrió un shock anafiláctico.

—Tuvo que ser difícil—dijo Mac porque no se le ocurría qué podía decirle ante algo semejante. Le hizo una caricia en el brazo y vio los ojos de Stella llenarse de lágrimas mientras asentía.

—Fue horrible. No hacía más que pensar que era lo último que me faltaba, que no importaba cuántas veces me levantase, que siempre terminaría volviendo a caer cada vez más hondo. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía con quién hablar… A veces pensaba en contárselo todo a Servicios Sociales, no quería cargar con algo así a mis hijos ni infectarlos por accidente. Otras veces me decía que no, que tenía que esperar y que, si las pruebas daban positivo, no me quedaría a los bebés, pero entonces, irían a parar al sistema, les pasaría lo que a mí y…

Incapaz de continuar hablando, se venció hacia Mac, quien la abrazó con suavidad y chistó en un tono bajo para apaciguarla. Jamás había visto a Stella así, derrotada. Siempre le había adivinado un lado frágil y vulnerable, pero no esperaba encontrárselo en todo su esplendor. Se dijo que aquellas lágrimas no la afeaban lo más mínimo, sino que la hacían más humana, preciosa y maravillosa precisamente porque era capaz de sentir, porque a pesar del dolor era capaz de pelear hasta el final. Era muy fuerte, mucho más de lo que ella creía, mucho más que cualquiera que Mac hubiera conocido, incluidos los Marines más duros y correosos. "Y mucho más que tú", añadió mentalmente.

—Siento no haber estado ahí para ayudarte.

—No importa. No es que tú lo estuvieras pasando bien precisamente—susurró Stella con voz ya más calmada tras un poco de llanto. Se separó de él y comenzó a limpiarse las lágrimas. Aun estando congestionada y con los ojos enrojecidos, cuando le miró a los ojos, Mac se dijo que el culpable de la posición de su Claddagh era un tipo afortunado.

—¿Y Mac?—Stella levantó las cejas, sorprendida por el cambio de tema. Sería brusco y poco sutil, pero Mac no quería continuar viéndola sufrir ni terminar hablándole de su no-vida en las calles—¿Es por mí?

—No conozco a ningún otro Mac.

Mac no supo qué responder. Por un momento sintió que le faltaba el aire aunque ya esperaba que Stella hubiera nombrado así a su hijo por él. Stella buscó su mano y la asió con fuerza. Nuevamente se hallaba cabizbaja, triste, como de vuelta al trago amargo de las semanas de incertidumbre y el posterior episodio de Victoria Page que acababa de contarle. Mac se sintió tentado de acariciarle los rizos y colocárselos detrás de las orejas como un gesto más de cariño, pero ver el Claddagh en el dedo de Stella le hizo cambiar de idea. Había otro, para su desgracia. Cuanto antes aprendiera a aceptarlo, mejor para todos.

—Cuando me dijeron que eran dos, niño y niña, lo vi tan claro—le explicó al aire, pues se sentía incapaz de mirar a Mac—. Mindy por ella y Mac porque… Pensaba que nunca más volvería a verte, que te habías ido y que ya no… Cada vez que decía su nombre, tu nombre, era como mi modo de tenerte cerca, de no olvidarte nunca. Aunque no te habría olvidado de todos modos, pero…

—Gracias—dijo Mac con voz queda y firme cuando el suspiro de Stella le dejó claro que ya no pensaba continuar—. Es un gesto muy bonito, significa mucho para mí.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Stella. Le miró a los ojos y le abrazó con tanto cariño y tanta desesperación que Mac percibió una punzada aguda de culpabilidad en la boca del estómago. No podía imaginarse ni por lo más remoto que Stella le hubiera echado tanto de menos. A disgusto consigo mismo, nunca con el abrazo, le acarició el pelo. Olía al mismo champú de miel que él había utilizado en la ducha. Su perfume trajo consigo una revelación enredada en los tirabuzones de Stella: no es que Stella le hubiese abierto las puertas, sino que estas jamás estuvieron cerradas. De un modo u otro, siempre le estuvo esperando cuando hasta él mismo había tirado la toalla.

Cuando se deshizo el abrazo, Stella le acarició las mejillas con el dorso de la mano sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Deseaba tanto tomarle de las manos, hacerle prometer que no se volvería a marchar nunca y besarle. Pero no podía, no debía. Mac era su amigo, un amigo atravesando algo más que un bache, un socavón exactamente del tamaño de la Zona Cero. Intentar aprovecharse de su debilidad sería un truco rastrero y bajo. "Solo amigos", se recordó a sí misma, "amigos y nada más".

—¿Quieres más tallarines?—le preguntó para desviar la cuestión. Mac observó su plato con aire meditabundo y no respondió inmediatamente aunque su estómago sugiriese que no sería una mala idea. Stella le conocía demasiado bien, por suerte—He hecho más que de sobra, pensaba llevármelos mañana a comer al trabajo.

—No quiero dejarte sin ellos.

—Aunque me lleve, siguen sobrando. Trae el plato, anda. ¿Quieres otra ración igual o un poquito menos?


	8. Ordinary Life

_So I'll show you my sins, show me all your scars  
as we settle in, it's written in the stars.  
Your watery eyes got me simply floating  
and my weak heart is swimming with devotion.  
But in this life, I'll give it time  
'cause it's always swimming up from behind.  
It'll be alright, it will be fine  
'cause it's nothing more than ordinary life._

_  
_

Olía a café cuando Mac abrió los ojos. También a tostadas. Se desperezó con un bostezo y se sentó en el borde de la cama a calzarse las zapatillas de andar por casa que el día anterior había comprado. Stella y él habían pasado la tarde de compras, adquiriendo ropa y complementos que a Mac se le hacían tan necesarios como violentos al ver su precio. Había instado a Stella a no llevarle a tiendas caras, pero aun así el montante invertido entre unos establecimientos y otros ascendía a una buena suma que a Mac le pareció intolerable.

—No pienso dejar que tengas solo dos camisas, una puesta y otra en la lavadora—le explicó Stella en un tono que no admitía réplica—. Sí, es dinero, pero por algo tenía un poco guardado para emergencias y tampoco es que viva al día. Además, es algo puntual, no vas a necesitar comprarte tantas cosas juntas de una sola vez nunca más.

—Es demasiado, no necesito tantas cosas.

—Más te vale que sí, porque nos las llevamos.

—Pero…

—¡Mac!—El gruñido de Stella coincidió con uno de la pequeña Mindy, que no acertaba a destapar su biberón de agua—Anda, dale el bibe y empuja tú un poco el carrito, me canso de llevarlo yo siempre y ahora estamos juntos en esto.

"Juntos en esto", musitó Mac mientras se desplazaba hasta la cocina. Ojalá pudiera serle de utilidad a Stella en vez de un lastre. Sabía que no sería fácil, que tenía muchos hábitos de la calle que desterrar, pero que lucharía por conseguirlo. Estando de compras con ella y luego paseando por Central Park, donde la invitó a un perrito caliente y un helado con el dinero que tenía guardado, se había sentido tan normal, tan humano de nuevo. Nadie le miraba con asco ni odio, nadie le decía que se buscase un trabajo. Era un hombre más, uno que paseaba junto a una mujer hermosa con la que se turnaba para empujar un cochecito de bebés. Probablemente más de uno les hubiera tomado por una pareja, pero Mac se encontraba demasiado bien como para reparar en los anillos que ambos llevaban y que les separaban.

Stella canturreaba una canción en griego cuando entró en la cocina. La nana que Stella les había cantado a los niños le había descubierto a Mac que poseía una voz potente, cálida y dulce que jamás le habría adivinado. De madrugada había vuelto a oírla y no sabía si habría servido para que los bebés conciliasen el sueño, pero había obrado maravillas con él. Desde aquel momento había dormido del tirón.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y aquel también había sido un gran cambio, no había soñado con Claire. Continuaba echándola de menos, por supuesto, pero aquel colchón con olor a nuevo, las sábanas suaves y el arrullo de Stella de fondo en mitad de la noche le habían hecho cambiar de escenario. En lugar de ver la Zona Cero, los aviones o a su mujer transformarse de pronto en una masa ensangrentada, se había visto a sí mismo en una casa con jardín acompañado por Mindy y Mac junior, que tendrían unos cuatro o cinco años. Estaban aprendiendo a montar en bicicleta y Mac les ayudaba a mantenerse en equilibrio. Desde el porche, con ropa amplia y cómoda y una enorme sonrisa en los labios, Stella les observaba apoyada en una columna.

—Καλημέρα, Mac—le saludó Stella mientras batía huevos—. Iba a llamarte ahora, cuando estuviera todo listo.

—Καλημέρα, Stella. ¿Y los niños?

—Primero me preparo yo y luego me ocupo de ellos, así pueden descansar un ratito más. ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Has dormido bien?

—Muy bien, gracias—Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y buscó algo en lo que ayudarla—. ¿Voy sirviendo el café?

—Claro. A mí me gusta…

—…con una nubecita de leche y dos sacarinas—Stella levantó las cejas y parpadeó, sorprendida.

—Sí. Qué memoria la tuya.

Stella terminó de cocinar los huevos revueltos y los sirvió en dos platos dejando a Mac una ración más grande, aunque no de forma demasiado evidente. No quería hacerle sentir insultado, sabía que a su orgullo probablemente no le sentaría bien la situación. Lo comprendía a la perfección, Mac no quería ser una carga ni un huésped, no quería causar molestias ni que las facturas creciesen de repente. Era inevitable, se dijo Stella, pero sabía que Mac era la segunda cosa más importante de su vida, por detrás de sus hijos y relegando al trabajo al tercer puesto del podio. Estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuese por él salvo que con ello perjudicase a los bebés. Y difícilmente podría perjudicarles un hombre al que llamaban "papá" con insistencia.

Se fue a sentar y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Siempre había mantenido las distancias con él más que con el resto por aquello de que estaba casado y temía que Mac sospechase que ella sentía algo más por él que simple amistad. En cambio, ahora la única barrera la ponían él y aquella maldita alianza. Lo tenía más cerca que nunca, tan cerca que dolía y que todo podía echarse a perder en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Por eso, se prometió que haría todo lo posible para no incomodarle ni hacerle sentir que debía quererla como pago por su ayuda. Estaría ahí, sería su amiga y cruzaría los dedos, nada más. Y si la diosa Tyké no le sonreía, al menos los niños tendrían un padre y ella, al mejor amigo del mundo.

—Mac, ¿podrías hacerte unas fotos de carnet hoy?—Mac enarcó las cejas y probó sus huevos revueltos. Justo en su punto—Estaba pensando en hacerte un pase de visitante. Así, si algún día tengo que quedarme hasta tarde, puedes entrar, recoger a los niños y traértelos en el coche. Yo me vuelvo en un taxi y ya está.

—De acuerdo, me vendrán bien para actualizar el currículum. ¿Necesitas que haga la compra o alguna cosa?

—Ahora apuntaré algo, pero solo si tienes tiempo.

—Todo el del mundo.

Stella sonrió con amargura y colocó su mano sobre la de él un momento. Definitivamente, Mac no estaba cómodo con la situación. Relegar a un hombre como él al papel de amo de casa era cuando menos cruel. Solo esperaba que encontrase un trabajo pronto, no porque económicamente hiciese falta, sino porque Mac se volvería loco entre esas cuatro paredes. El problema eran aquellos años en blanco que no podría explicar y por los que seguro le preguntarían en cada entrevista.

"Hablas como si se fuese a quedar aquí para siempre", pensó. Tal vez era mejor no ilusionarse demasiado, pensar que un buen día Mac encontraría un buen trabajo que le gustase y quizá entonces deseara buscarse una casa para él solo. Incluso, y aquella posibilidad escocía aún más, tal vez Mac encontraría una mujer guapa, inteligente, tierna y apasionada que le devolviese las ganas de vivir y la fe en sí mismo. El riesgo existía, muy pocas le dejarían escapar, Stella se dijo que hasta le tendrían envidia si supieran que un hombre así compartía techo y vida con ella aunque fuese de manera temporal y _sui generis_.

El estridente sonido del teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos. Resopló y recordó que lo había dejado sobre la mesilla de noche. De esa manera, el maldito aparatejo acababa de lograr despertar a Mindy y Mac junior, que lloraban furiosos por haber sido arrancados de los brazos de Morfeo. Stella profirió una maldición en griego y se dirigió al dormitorio a grandes zancadas, seguida de cerca por Mac, quien pretendía calmar a los pequeños y prepararlos para marcharse a la guardería.

—Bonasera—respondió con voz cantarina a pesar de la falta de ganas—… bien… mm-hmm… sí, voy para allá… no, tranq… no, no hace falta… está bien, como quieras… vale, hasta ahora.

—¿Ya hay trabajo?

—Acaban de matar a un bicimensajero. Fantástico modo de empezar el día. ¿Podrías llevarte a los niños? Te haré una autorización para que te den un pase y avisaré a la guardería de que los llevas tú, solamente necesitas presentar el carnet de conducir y dejar que te hagan una foto.

—De acuerdo, ¿quieres que te acerque al escenario?

—No hace falta, Hawkes viene a recogerme. Además, así puedes terminarte el café y los huevos tranquilamente y dar de comer a los niños en vez de salir corriendo los cuatro. Con que corra yo ya es bastante.

—Como quieras. Mientras me haces la autorización, iré dándoles el desayuno a los niños.

Stella apenas tardó en entregarle un papel impreso con su firma en tinta azul. Se despidió de los bebés con unas palabritas en griego y unas cucamonas y a Mac le regaló un beso en la mejilla y un "hasta la noche". Mac casi no tuvo tiempo de musitar un tímido "adiós" antes de que sonase el portero automático y Stella se marcharse con su caminar elástico y enérgico de siempre. Tras el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. Debía terminar de darles el desayuno a los niños, cambiarlos, vestirlos y conducir por primera vez en años. Después, haría la compra y pondría la casa en orden. Se dijo que parecía una vida digna de su madre, pero que de momento, extrañamente no le sonaba demasiado mal. Aunque debía encontrar un trabajo y, que no se le olvidase, comprarles un regalo a Stella y los bebés.


	9. Siete vidas

_Cuando pienso que alguien te puede probar  
te lo juro, que el corazón se me hace un nudo.  
Tranquila, mi vida, he roto con el pasado.  
Mil caricias pa' decirte  
que siete vidas tiene un gato.  
Seis vidas ya he quemado  
y esta última la quiero vivir a tu lado._

Stella abrochó los cinturones de las sillitas de los niños antes de dirigirse al asiento del conductor. No entendía bien qué les ocurría, pero parecía hoy estaban especialmente molestos en la guardería. Las cuidadoras le habían dicho que tal vez estaban incubando algo, pues habían pasado el día lloriqueando y apenas habían comido. Sin embargo, al recogerlos, a ella le habían parecido normales, quizá un poco más nerviosos de lo habitual, pero nada importante.

De todos modos, no era aquello lo que a Stella le había llamado más la atención, sino un comentario realizado por una de las cuidadoras. Le había preguntado por el señor Bonasera, abiertamente había querido saber por qué el señor Bonasera se había quitado la alianza y si se habían peleado. Stella apenas acertó a corregirle diciendo que el señor Bonasera se llamaba en realidad señor Taylor, que no estaban casados y que no estaba al corriente de ningún cambio en su elección de complementos, aunque esto último fuera falso.

—Ya, si lo del apellido nos lo dijo—había continuado insistiendo la cuidadora—, pero como tú eres Stella Bonasera y tus niños son Mac y Mindy Bonasera, es más fácil acordarse. Y lo del anillo, perdona por… ¡Ya lo entiendo!

—¿Entender?

—Sí, claro. Por fin le han dado el divorcio, ¿verdad? Cuando se separó, se fue a vivir contigo y estaba esperando a quedarse libre. Ahora pronto llevará uno con tu nombre, ya verás como sí.

Stella no había querido continuar la conversación. Ojalá fuera todo tan sencillo, pero Mac llevaba ya unos días viviendo con ella y los bebés y no había dado la menor muestra de sentir nada por ella que no fuera amistad. Le había visto sin anillo el día anterior, ese era el único cambio, pero no se había atrevido a preguntarle. Le dolía ver a Mac hablando sobre Claire, sentir cuánto la quería y que jamás dejaría de hacerlo. Le dolía por partida doble, ya que sabía que nunca habría nadie que hablase así de ella cuando faltara. Nadie, mucho menos Mac. Tenía su propia familia _sui generis_ , por supuesto, pero la componían su mejor amigo, sus compañeros de trabajo y sus dos hijos. El amor romántico era para otras, los cuentos de hadas donde la huerfanita encuentra un hombretón que la ama incondicionalmente, se dijo, se llaman cuentos por algo.

Le olía a carne a la parrilla ya en el descansillo mientras buscaba las llaves. Parecía que Mac había vuelto a hacer hamburguesas. Ella no era precisamente una experta en cocina, pero al menos tenía algo de repertorio. Quizá debería comprarle un libro de recetas y darle unas clases al chef. Aunque debería buscar el modo de hacérselo notar suavemente, sin ofenderle. Sabía bien cuánto se estaba esforzando Mac y lo incómodo que se encontraba haciendo las tareas del hogar como si de una mujer sumisa se tratase, o al menos así lo vería él. Stella agradecía sobremanera abrir la puerta cada noche y verle allí, listo para recibirla.

Mac salió de la cocina con una amplia sonrisa. Stella llegaba justo a tiempo, las hamburguesas estaban terminando de hacerse. Fue hasta ella y la ayudó a cargar con las cosas. No sabía si se traería trabajo a casa, pero lo cierto es que, además del carrito y el enorme bolsón con todo lo que los niños necesitaban, esta vez portaba dos bolsas de plástico con un par de paquetes.

—¡Papááááá!—exclamó Mindy con un gimoteo mientras extendía sus bracitos.

—Mindy, ¿qué te pasa?—Mac la levantó en brazos y le acarició la cabecita—Parece que está un poquito caliente.

—Estaban raros hoy, me han dicho. A lo mejor se están poniendo pachuchos.

—¿Qué tal estás tú? ¿Mucho trabajo hoy? Tenías pendiente el caso de esa chica, la bailarina, ¿verdad? Lo llevabas tú sola ahora que el sureño se ha ido.

—Afortunadamente. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que Aiden también llevaba uno ella sola? Al final resulta que estaban conectados y los hemos resuelto juntas, ¿quieres que te lo cuente?

—Claro. Ponte cómoda y me lo cuentas cenando. Por cierto, ¿y las bolsas?

—Ah, esto. Son…—se interrumpió para coger a Mac junior, que protestaba por la falta de atenciones—un Señor Patata regalo de Flack, que dice que de pequeño era su juguete favorito. Lo otro es un marco digital de fotos. Desde que nacieron los niños, Hawkes se ha dedicado a pedirme fotografías, no podía imaginarme que iba a escanearlas junto con todas las que tiene del equipo para meterlas aquí. Eso de tener los dos primeros bebés del laboratorio es fantástico, nos están malcriando a los tres.

Mac asintió y echó una mano a Stella. El último par de días estaban probando a dar de cenar a los bebés mientras ellos cenaban, habían leído que así los pequeños se acostumbraban a comer con los mayores. Además, las hamburguesas se quedarían frías si no las tomaban ya. Stella se dirigió a la nevera para buscar la comida de los niños, pero Mac la mandó sentar. Sabía que aquel paleto sureño no era santo de su devoción, pero sin él, Stella se encontraba sencillamente desbordada. Le había contado del desliz de Danny en aquel tiroteo donde había muerto un agente de paisano y sabía que solamente la intervención de Stella le había librado del despido, que no de la mancha en el expediente y de la pérdida de confianza. Como resultado, Stella nunca le dejaba llevar un caso solo últimamente y a menudo eso significaba que ella y Aiden debían trabajar más duro.

Stella se frotó la nuca. Los padres de aquella chica habían llegado a última hora de la tarde y había sido ella la encargada de llevarles con el cuerpo y avisarles de que, por desgracia, acababan de hacerse ricos. Tratar con las familias siempre era difícil y doloroso. Ahora que ella tenía dos bebés lo comprendía mejor que nunca. Que el mundo se parase, que reventase en mil pedazos si quería, pero que nada les pasase a sus hijos. Ni a Mac.

—En la guardería me han preguntado por ti, señor Bonasera—le dijo Stella con tono juguetón mientras limpiaba un poco la boca a Mac junior—. Y por tu anillo.

—Ya…—Mac bajó la vista y se observó el surco blanco que le había quedado en el dedo. Lo notaba tan ligero que resultaba incómodo. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Stella fijos en él—No puedo seguir anclado para siempre. Claire y yo lo hablamos alguna vez, hablamos de qué pasaría si uno de los dos… Sobre todo porque yo era Marine. Y ella me dijo "quiero que seas feliz. Que no me olvides, pero que sigas adelante con tu vida".

—Y eso estás haciendo, Mac. Es difícil, claro que es difícil, pero lo peor ya ha pasado. Voy a estar aquí todo el tiempo y los niños también necesitan a su papá, así que los tres te prometemos que vamos a cuidarte mucho a cambio de que tú nos cuides a nosotros.

Mac inclinó la cabeza. Había estado a punto de decir "lo haré", pero las palabras se le quedaron trabadas en los labios en el último momento. Decírselo sería como aceptar lo que llevaba notando el último par de días cada vez con más intensidad. Ya era imposible confundirlo con gratitud o amistad, despertarse de madrugada por el llanto de los niños y encontrarse a Stella en camisón, despeinada y con los ojos entrecerrados había sido el espaldarazo definitivo. Si contemplándola de esa guisa había pensado que no le importaría verla así el resto de los días de su vida, seguir negándolo sería absurdo. Se había enamorado, estaba seguro. De hecho, para evitar la confusión, había elaborado listas de indicios a favor y en contra como si aquello fuera uno de sus casos. Las pruebas eran más que claras: el culpable era el amor, no la amistad.

Precisamente por eso no podía hablar, decirle a Stella que se quedaría a su lado siempre que ella le quisiera allí y que le encantaría adoptar formalmente a los niños y casarse con ella. Sabía que su sitio no era ese, sino el de un amigo de paso, tal vez con derechos de visita sobre Mindy y Mac junior por lo bien que le habían acogido los pequeños, pero poco más. Stella estaba enamorada de otro, su anillo lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos. Ese anillo que Mac miraba con insistencia de tal modo que a Stella no le pasó desapercibido.

—¿Qué hay de tu anillo?

—Supongo que a un irlandés como tú no tengo que explicarle qué significa, ¿verdad?

—Dijiste que no estabas con nadie, así que solo puede significar que estás enamorada, que alguien ha "capturado tu corazón".

—Sí, hay uno desde hace tiempo ya. Yo le quiero, pero él a mí no. Él quiere a otra y no hay nadie en este mundo capaz de cambiar eso.

—Tal vez tú sí.

—Tal vez—Se encogió de hombros—, pero yo ya he perdido la esperanza.

No entendía que Mac pudiera estar tan ciego. Si solamente le había faltado decirle "su nombre tiene tres letras, empieza por m, acaba por c, tiene una a en medio y a mi hijo le puse ese mismo nombre por él". Solo esperaba que Mac siguiera las palabras de Claire a su lado, que no quisiera buscar nada más ahí fuera. La casa de Stella con él parecía un hogar más que nunca. No es que los niños no hubieran sido bastante, pero Mac era el elemento que faltaba. Ya era el padre y el amigo. Ahora solo faltaba que también quisiese ser el marido, que le diese una oportunidad para demostrarle que no tenía mucho que ofrecerle, pero que lo poco que tenía lo compartiría por completo con él.

Mac Taylor elaboró una lista mental de sospechosos del robo del corazón de Stella Bonasera. Si era alguien que Stella conocía hacía tiempo, lo más probable sería que guardase relación con el trabajo. No la imaginaba enamorándose de cualquiera, mucho menos a primera vista, por lo que debía ser alguien que conociera bien. Danny quedaba descartado, Mac siempre les había visto actuar como hermanos y los comentarios de Stella como jefa iban en esa dirección, era una hermana mayor algo decepcionada. Del nuevo forense, Sid, apenas le había hablado, pero Mac había podido ver que se trataba una vez más de una buena amistad que llegaba al punto de que los Bonasera hubieran pasado Acción de Gracias en casa de los Hammerback, aunque Mac no veía plausible nada más. Descartado también.

Quedaban Flack y Hawkes. Al menos cuando él trabajaba en el laboratorio, la atracción que Flack sentía por Stella era más que evidente, pero Stella nunca había respondido a sus insinuaciones y no por desconocimiento. No creía que Flack hubiera podido borrar sus sentimientos por Stella y enamorarse perdidamente de otra mujer justo en el momento en que Stella empezaba a sentir algo. El factor tiempo le decía que no. Y lo cierto era que tampoco se imaginaba a Stella enamorada de Flack.

Solamente le restaba Hawkes, entonces. De él no sabía mucho por experiencia directa aparte de que había dejado de lado una prometedora carrera de cirujano para dedicarse a las autopsias con gran profesionalidad. Los comentarios de Stella arrojaban algo más de luz sobre la cuestión, no obstante. Últimamente habían compartido algún caso y Stella había aprovechado para elogiar su trabajo duro, su astucia y su capacidad para entender el significado de las pruebas. Además, Hawkes la había recogido alguna mañana para llevársela al trabajo y mostraba su interés por los bebés con regalos útiles y personales como el escuchabebés y el marco electrónico. Mac se dijo que un simple amigo no pasa varios meses recolectando fotografías para hacer un regalo. Era Hawkes, estaba seguro. Igual que era Hawkes quien telefoneaba en ese momento, según le comunicó Stella al mirar la pantalla de su móvil.

—Bonasera… ¿qué tal?… bien, estupendo… ¿y luego colocó el pez espada para hacer a la parrilla como si nada? Asesino pero no despilfarrador, eso seguro… muchas gracias, Hawkes, pero ya estamos cenando… otro día os pasáis… vale… hasta luego—Colgó y miró a Mac—. Estaba por aquí cerca y preguntaba si traía pizza para tres. Todavía no le he dicho que estás aquí, pero si quieres, mañana le digo que cuando venga, tendrá que traer pizza para cuatro.

—¿Para cuatro?

—Sí, bueno. No te lo he contado, supongo. Hawkes sale con una profesora de Columbia, llevan ya unos meses y, por lo que sé, están preparando ya la boda y deseando tener hijos.

"Como diría Danny, ¡bum!", pensó Mac.


	10. Velvet Morning

_Time stands still as you take your last pill  
into the half light, another velvet morning for me.  
And now I'm trying to tell you about my life  
and my tongue is twisted and more dead than alive.  
And my feelings, they've always been betrayed.  
And I was born a little damaged man._

_  
_

—¡Mac! ¡M…

La segunda exclamación de Stella se vio truncada abruptamente por otro ataque de tos. Mac se desplazó a grandes zancadas al dormitorio y la oyó gemir de dolor mientras tras pasaba la puerta. Los médicos podían decir lo que ellos quisieran, pero por mucho que se empeñasen, él no la veía en condiciones de quedarse en casa. Deberían haberla dejado hospitalizada al menos un par de días, se dijo, en lugar de tenerla a regañadientes unas horas con una mascarilla para evitar que se asfixiase.

Se acercó a ella con pasos cautos y le tocó la frente perlada de sudor. Ardía de fiebre otra vez a pesar de que, técnicamente, los antipiréticos se hallarían en su momento de máxima efectividad. No podría darle otra dosis hasta unas cuantas horas después. Impotente, sacudió la cabeza y le secó las gotitas. Stella entreabrió los ojos. Al verle ahí, una sombra en su dormitorio, dio un respingo y ahogó un grito que de todas maneras no habría podido emitir. Mac la tranquilizó con una suave caricia en las mejillas. Aun con la tenue iluminación de la sala podía ver sus ojos de gato centellear verdes a causa de la elevada fiebre.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Mindy está llorando—le espetó Stella como si no hubiera oído su pregunta.

—Mindy no está y Mac tampoco. Me los he llevado a la guardería hace un rato, ¿no te acuerdas?

—No… No, Mac, está llorando. ¿No la oyes? ¿Qué le pasa? Ve a ver qué le pasa.

—Stella…

—¡La niña está llorando!—Como si la hubieran golpeado con un mazo, cerró los ojos y se llevó la mano a la frente. Parecía que el dolor de cabeza también le estaba volviendo, igual que los escalofríos— Ve con ella. Ve con ella, por favor.

Mac suspiró y asintió. Y tanto que los antipiréticos le habían hecho el mismo efecto que si se hubiera tomado un azucarillo, con la salvedad de que al menos el azucarillo tenía buen sabor. Stella volvía a delirar, ya de camino a casa había comenzado a decir cosas sin sentido que tenían a Mac con los nervios a flor de piel. De momento la medicación que le habían prescrito en el hospital le no estaba sirviendo de nada.

Neumonía vírica, ese había sido el diagnóstico. Todo había comenzado con un simple resfriado contagiado por los niños, pero un inoportuno chaparrón sin paraguas en la escena de un crimen cuando Stella aún no estaba repuesta había complicado su situación. Testaruda como era, Mac no había sido capaz de convencerla de que se quedase en casa hasta la mañana del día anterior, cuando Stella se despertó y apenas pudo llamarle entre gemidos y toses ahogadas para decirle que se ahogaba y no podía respirar. Mac la había subido al coche y había volado hacia el hospital con la sirena que Stella siempre llevaba en la guantera por si acaso. De poco había servido, se lamentó.

—Ya no llora—dijo Mac tras unos segundos de espera.

—¿Qué quería?

—Tenía sed. ¿Tú tienes sed? ¿Quieres que te traiga agua?

—Sí. ¿Qué hora es? No quiero llegar tarde. Tengo demasiado papeleo pendiente.

—Hoy es tu día libre, ¿no te acuerdas? Voy a por tu agua.

Se encaminó a la cocina y resopló. La llamada al laboratorio para informar de que Stella se encontraba enferma y tardaría unos cuantos días en volver había sido cuando menos rocambolesca. De manera tácita él y Stella habían acordado no desvelarle a nadie que ambos compartían casa y paternidad, así que Mac había decidido respetar el silencio. A Aiden le había parecido muy extraño que aquel que se identificaba tan solo como el compañero de piso de Stella fuese tan esquivo, pero tras pasarle el teléfono a una Stella más o menos lúcida y dejar que balbucease "Aiden, no me encuentro muy bien, creo que voy a estar unos días en casa", se había dado por satisfecha.

Llenó un vaso de tubo de agua y revisó las instrucciones de los medicamentos por si podía adelantar la toma de alguno. No había nada que pudiera darle. Se dijo que, si Stella seguía así unas horas más, se la llevaría de nuevo a urgencias, pero esta vez acompañado por la placa de Flack. No pensaba consentir que la echasen de mala manera cuando resultaba obvio lo enferma que se encontraba.

Al volver al dormitorio, vio a Stella levantada y rebuscando frenéticamente en su armario. El sudor causado por la fiebre le pegaba el camisón a la piel por la parte central de la espalda, camisón del que, ajena a la presencia de Mac, Stella se despojó para quedar completamente desnuda. Mac la recorrió con la vista y se forzó a dejar de mirarla para acudir a su lado. Nuevamente, Stella se sobresaltó al descubrirle.

—¿Por qué no me has avisado, Mac? ¡Voy a llegar tardísimo a trabajar!

—Stella, es tu día libre.

—¿Ah, sí?—Mac asintió. Stella se llevó una mano a la nuca y agachó la cabeza—Entonces perdona. ¿Me llevas al baño? Estoy… un poco mareada.

Mac la agarró de la cintura para estabilizarla y la acompañó al lavabo. Al verla sin nada encima, con los cortos vellitos púbicos rizados de color caramelo, recordó aquella conversación pretendidamente graciosa de años atrás en los baños de comisaría. En ella, un policía presumía ante otros dos de haberse acostado nada menos que con Stella "Estatua de la Libertad" Bonasera, la mujer más inaccesible y deseada de las fuerzas del orden neoyorquinas. Según él, la Estatua de la Libertad era una estatua tramposa, pues los cabellos de su sexo, más oscuros que los de la cabeza, la delataban como peliteñida. Ni que decir tenía que Mac les había sacado los colores al ordenarles de manera tajante que dejasen esa clase de pretendidas aventurillas para el bar. Ya entonces, a Mac le había parecido imposible que una mujer como Stella quisiese nada con semejante pelagatos. No podía sospechar que años más tarde la confirmación le llegaría de aquella manera.

Stella pareció quedarse dormida dentro de la bañera. Como un peso muerto, dejó que Mac la enjabonase y aclarase sin que nada salvo su respiración superficial y agitada delatase que se encontraba con vida. Una vez lavada, Mac la sacó, la envolvió en un albornoz con escasa colaboración por parte de Stella y decidió emplear un secador de pelo. El estruendo del aparato hizo que Stella abriese los ojos y le observase con ademán exhausto pero lúcido. Le hizo un gesto vago para que apagase el secador y tuvo que doblarse con un brote de tos que provocó que acabase vomitando en la taza del inodoro por culpa de las flemas.

—Lo siento—se disculpó avergonzada mientras se limpiaba la boca.

—No te preocupes—Le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y la agarró de los hombros para evitar que se cayese al ver que se tambaleaba—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Muerta—Le regaló una sonrisa cansada y le besó la mejilla—. ¿Y los niños?

—Los he llevado a la guardería hace un rato. También he llamado a Aiden para decirle que estabas enferma, ¿te acuerdas?—Stella entrecerró los ojos y asintió.

—No tenía claro si había sido un sueño. ¿Qué te ha dicho Aiden al saber con quién hablaba?

—No me he identificado, no sabía si te parecería bien—Stella se encogió de hombros y comenzó a andar arrastrando los pies rumbo a la cama.

—No sé por qué lo mantenemos en secreto como si fuera algo malo—Se dejó caer sentada sobre la cama y le hizo un gesto a Mac para que se sentase con ella—. Gracias por cuidarme.

—Lo mismo digo. ¿Por qué no descansas un rato? Hasta hace un momento estabas delirando y muy agitada, te vendrá bien dormir un poco.

—Está bien. Y ni caso a lo que pueda decirte cuando deliro, bastantes estupideces digo ya estando en posesión de mis facultades mentales.

Mac la ayudó a tumbarse y la arropó. Una vez entre las mantas, Stella se quitó el albornoz y se lo entregó. Mac lo recogió y se lo llevó a lavar junto con el camisón. Cuando volvió, Stella dormía profundamente. La llamó y al ver que no respondía, tomó asiento sobre el colchón y le acarició el pelo. "Ni caso a lo que pueda decirte cuando deliro". Sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. Se preguntaba si aquellas palabras se extendían también al "¡Mac, te quiero, no me dejes!" de horas atrás, justo después de que él volviese de dejar a los niños en la guardería.

—Tal vez no lo dijeras en serio porque delirabas, pero yo sí lo digo de verdad—le susurró al oído—. Te quiero, Stella. Perdóname por no atreverme a decírtelo en circunstancias normales.


	11. ¿Y cómo es él?

_¿Y cómo es él?  
¿En qué lugar se enamoró de ti?  
¿De dónde es?  
¿A qué dedica el tiempo libre?_

_  
_

Aiden observó los cartelitos y panfletos publicitarios y le llevó uno a Stella, quien se encontraba agachada examinando el cuerpo sin vida de la patinadora. Por el momento parecía que la joven había muerto por una patada probablemente intencionada en mitad de la melé en que la carrera se había transformado.

—Se llamaba "Ella me odia", tiene gracia—Stella puso una mueca y asintió.

—Alguien la odiaba a ella—Le señaló la herida que el cuerpo presentaba en la frente—. Tal y como está, parece que la pisaron.

—Y con ganas, no me extrañaría que hubiera muerto de eso.

—Ni a mí. El gerente del equipo es ese, ¿verdad?—Aiden asintió—Vale, voy a hablar con él y con su mujer, tú encárgate de recoger la ropa y los patines de todas las patinadoras.

—Vale, pero…—Stella se volvió al oírla.

—¿Sí?

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar luego.

Stella levantó las cejas y se puso en jarras con gesto de "soy la jefa, cuidadito con lo que haces" medio en broma, medio en serio. Creía saber lo que pretendía Aiden y se dijo que no le pondría las cosas fáciles. Desde que Stella había aparecido por el escenario del crimen, la había notado deseosa de un poco de cotilleo fácil. A todas luces, Aiden estaba como loca por descubrir quién era aquel misterioso "compañero de piso" de su jefa, hermana mayor y amiga.

Lo había hablado con Mac la noche anterior. Mac prefería que nadie supiera por el momento que había vuelto al mundo de los vivos. Decía que significaría tener que dar demasiadas explicaciones para las que aún no se sentía preparado y que quería tomarse algo más de tiempo para pensar qué responder cuando al fin llegaran las inevitables preguntas. Sabía que, por muy hermética que Stella pretendiese ser en su vida privada, las filtraciones serían irremediables. Había tenido muy al día sobre la crianza de los bebés a sus compañeros de trabajo, era lógico que alguno desease hacerles una visita en algún día libre o que llamase y escuchase a Mac de fondo tratando de apaciguar a alguno de los pequeños, por ejemplo.

Rose Wilson, así se llamaba "Ella me odia" cuando no ocupaba su puesto de patinadora líder del equipo de las Frescas de Manhattan. Era la estrella indiscutible y su muerte suponía un serio varapalo. De hecho, el gerente, quien no podía ocultar su desazón empresarial más que su dolor, se quejaba de que sin "Ella me odia", probablemente el equipo se hundiría. Stella se dijo que le encantaba ver hasta qué punto valoraba la gente la vida de sus semejantes. A más de uno deberían enseñarle a levantar la vista de su precioso ombligo.

—Tiene usted un gran corazón—le dijo Stella al gerente sin poder contenerse.

Sacudió la cabeza y se apartó para echarle un vistazo al móvil. Desde que la neumonía había ido cediendo, Mac estaba muy cambiado con ella, menos frío y más abierto. Aquella mañana, antes de salir para su primer día de trabajo una vez recuperada, incluso se había permitido darle un beso de despedida. "En la mejilla, por supuesto", recordó Stella mientras leía el contenido del mensaje de Mac. Le había comprado un teléfono con lo básico, Mac no había querido nada más sofisticado escudándose en que Stella ya gastaba demasiado en él. De hecho, si había consentido su adquisición era solo porque Stella le había convencido de su utilidad.

Ahora, Mac empleaba su flamante móvil nuevo para decirle a Stella que le había preparado algo especial para la noche. Stella dibujó con los labios una mueca sarcástica. Sabía que no se trataría de una velada de pasión y desenfreno, así que solamente cabía esperar que a Mac se le hubiera dado bien cocinar lo que fuera que había decidido hacer. Un par de días atrás había intentado hacer muffins y todo había salido perfecto salvo por el hecho de que por accidente había puesto el horno el doble de tiempo que dictaba la receta. El pestazo a quemado había tardado en irse unas cuantas horas a pesar del bote de neutralizador de olores que gastaron.

Mientras supervisaba la recogida de Aiden, se dijo que era mejor no recordarlo ni dejarse llevar por el pesimismo. Prefería mantenerse ilusionada e ilusionar a Mac, así que no tardó en responderle "Me muero de ganas de ver qué es. Besos" y abstenerse de milagro de añadir que le quería. Los mensajes de texto jamás debían ser usados para algo tan serio como una declaración de amor o para comunicar el sexo de un bebé, aunque sabía de un caso de este segundo supuesto. La mujer de un técnico de laboratorio que apenas había durado unas semanas en su puesto había decidido comunicarle a su esposo que sería padre de una niña de esa manera. A Stella no le sorprendió que se hubieran divorciado al poco de nacer el bebé, él hubiese conseguido la custodia y se hubiera marchado con viento fresco a Seattle para perder de vista a la bruja de su esposa.

Como si no supiera lo que le esperaba, Stella abrió la puerta del coche, se encaramó al asiento del conductor y, tras colocarse el cinturón de seguridad, arrancó. Aiden la observaba con una mueca divertida y expectante. No había vuelto a hablar con el "compañero de piso" de Stella, pero el asunto la tenía intrigada. La voz le resultaba muy familiar, aunque no lograba ubicarla. Por lo pronto solo sabía que creía conocer a ese tipo y que sonaba como un hombre de mediana edad. Qué calladito se lo tenía la jefa, todos creyéndola una solitaria empedernida y aislada del mundo con sus dos bebés y ahora resultaba que compartía la casa y sabe dios qué más con un hombre.

—No creo que haya sido el gerente, pero dan ganas de encerrarlo de todos modos.

—A él y a la amargada de la mujer, ¿no te ha dado la impresión de que, como te descuidases, te reventaría la espalda a bastonazos? Porque a mí sí, qué mal rollo.

Stella asintió y encendió la radio. Estaba contenta con el rumbo que tomaba la conversación, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que había cantado victoria demasiado pronto. Aiden no iba a dejar las cosas estar tan fácilmente.

—Tú tienes algo que decirme.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Ya sabes. Tu compañero de piso.

—Supongo que a estas alturas todo el laboratorio sabe de su existencia, ¿verdad?—inquirió Stella en un tono que le salió más rígido de lo que esperaba.

—El laboratorio y más allá, Flack y compañía también están al tanto. ¿No me vas a contar nada? Porque si lo escondes va a parecer que es tu novio secreto o algo así.

—Aiden—Stella resopló y aceleró para pasar un semáforo en ámbar—, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

—¡Uuuuuuh! Si no quieres decírmelo es porque…

—¡Aiden! No es mi novio—bufó para acallarla—. Solo es un amigo que ha vuelto a la ciudad hace poco y de momento se está quedando en el cuarto de invitados, nada más.

—¿Nada más?—preguntó Aiden con la decepción vibrándole en la garganta.

—Solamente eso.

—Ya… Bueno, nos lo presentarás algún día, ¿no?

Stella resopló. Aiden era incorregible y terca como una mula cuando se proponía algo en serio. Suponía que ni ella ni ninguno de los otros que se preguntaban acerca del "compañero de piso" se quedaría tranquilo hasta que Stella se lo enseñase como si fuera una mascota que exhibir. Afortunadamente, ninguno se asomaba por la guardería o se habrían encontrado con el que las cuidadoras, otro hatajo de chismosas irredentas, seguían llamando "señor Bonasera" por mucho que Stella y él insistieran en que su nombre era Mac Taylor. Por supuesto, aquel nombre de pila había sido música para los oídos de aquellas cotillas. Por los comentarios que Stella les había oído, deducía que tomaban a Mac por un divorciado que había mantenido una relación extramatrimonial con Stella, quien, al quedarse embarazada, le había presionado para que abandonase a su esposa y se fuese a vivir con ella y sus hijos. Más equivocadas no podían estar, pero poco importaba.

Por si fuera poco, otra alegría la esperaba ante la puerta de su despacho. A Sinclair le había apetecido asomarse por allí, cualquiera sabía con qué intenciones. Su relación no era mala, pero Stella había decidido que no le caía bien desde el momento en que se puso a trabajar directamente a sus órdenes. Lo único bueno que tenía aquel tipejo cuadriculado, artero y ladino era el hecho de que evitaba que Stella tuviera que tratar con los burócratas y sonreír mientras le pisaban la cabeza solo porque había que ser diplomática.

—Jefe Sinclair.

—Inspectora Bonasera, ¿tiene un minuto?

Stella asintió y le abrió la puerta de su despacho. Sinclair tomó asiento en la silla de mejor aspecto, Stella sabía que era la más baqueteada y se alegró. Quizá así podría considerar la posibilidad de destinar una pequeña partida presupuestaria a renovar el mobiliario. Satisfecha al verle removerse en su asiento con incomodidad, Stella se dirigió a su propia butaca y le observó.

—Usted dirá.

—¿Cuántos casos lleváis ahora mismo?

—Ahora mismo tenemos dos asesinatos abiertos.

—Es decir, que si apareciese otro cuerpo…

—En ese caso, dejaría a la detective Burn encargarse del caso que lleva conjuntamente conmigo y yo me haría cargo del otro.

—Es mucho trabajo para una sola investigadora—Stella asintió con una mueca cínica. Ya sabía por dónde iba a salirle—. En especial teniendo en cuenta que acabas de volver de una baja por enfer…

—Jefe, le agradezco su preocupación, aunque no es necesaria, se lo aseguro. Además, no creo que haya decidido dejar su cómodo despacho para interesarse por mi salud, sinceramente. Y respecto a la escasez de personal, no me diga que otro hijo de otro amigo suyo se ha mostrado interesado en trabajar aquí.

—Directa al grano–Sinclair sonrió—. No se trata de eso, pero sí deberías contratar a alguien. El presupuesto te llega y no quiero tener un laboratorio desbordado e incapaz de hacerle frente a más casos por falta de personal. Es cierto que tengo un par de candidatos que…

—No será necesario que me envíe sus currículos, se lo agradezco. Tengo al aspirante perfecto y estoy segura de que aceptará.


	12. Er denkt, sie denkt

_So geht es für viele Jahre, bis ans Ende ihrer Tage.  
Sie leben zu zweit in Einsamkeit und vermissen sich dabei.  
So geht es für viele Jahre, bis ans Ende ihrer Tage,  
denn beide können nicht ohne einander sein.  
Sie suchen sich, sie brauchen sich, sie lieben sich, doch sie finden sich nie._

_  
_

Mac abrió los ojos. La había oído levantarse. Siempre había tenido el sueño ligero y en las calles se había agudizado. Despertarse deprisa podía suponer una diferencia tan grande que pensarlo hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda y sintiese la necesidad de arrebujarse bajo la manta cálida y suave de su cama en la habitación ya no de invitados del hogar de los Bonasera. De su hogar.

Al tener un hogar y una familia de nuevo no había desterrado la costumbre de despertarse al menor ruido. Stella lo agradecía, de manera tácita, como tantas otras cosas, habían acordado que se turnarían para atender a los bebés cuando llorasen de madrugada. Por suerte para ambos, no sucedía demasiado a menudo. "Por fortuna o por desgracia", se corrigió Mac. Sería de masoquistas, pero el llanto de Mindy o Mac en mitad de la noche era música para sus oídos, pues significaba que o bien podría observar a Stella dormitando en su cama y sonriéndole cuando él fuese a darle un beso en la frente y susurrarle que siguiese durmiendo o bien que terminaría volviendo a conciliar el sueño acunado por la voz de Stella aun cuando la nana no fuese dirigida a él.

En esta ocasión no había llanto de por medio que justificase el despertar de Stella, pero Mac estaba seguro de que la había oído salir de la habitación y caminar por el pasillo con pasos de felino acechando su presa. Tal vez podía significar que tenía sed y había ido a la cocina a por un vaso de agua, pero estaba tardando demasiado en regresar, Mac se preguntó por qué. La convivencia le había descubierto que Stella era una dormilona frustrada aunque en las horas de vigilia fuese una mujer activa y enérgica. Mac no la veía quitándose minutos de sueño gratuitamente, en especial la noche antes de que él comenzase a trabajar bajo sus órdenes.

Podía deberse a eso, al nerviosismo, pero, ¿por qué iba a estar Stella nerviosa? Él era quien debía preocuparse en todo caso. Había estado unos años en el dique seco, seguramente se habría quedado muy atrás en más de un procedimiento y saberlo le aterraba mucho más que las preguntas que pudieran hacerle acerca de sus años de ausencia. Quería trabajar bien, volver a ser el mejor y deslumbrar a Stella, que volviera a necesitarle y ser su mano derecha en todos y cada uno de los crímenes que investigasen. Sabía que los primeros días estarían emparejados para que así Stella pudiera supervisarle y ponerle al día de manera discreta. Pensar que podía defraudarla le asustaba tanto que se dio cuenta de que acababa de desvelarse. Y de que Stella no había vuelto. Sería mejor que fuera a ver si le sucedía algo.

Se calzó las zapatillas y echó a andar por el pasillo. La puerta del salón quedaba entreabierta. Mac se asomó y observó los volúmenes del mobiliario sumidos en la oscuridad. Había una silueta fuera de lugar, algo que no se encontraba como correspondía. Se trataba de un bulto sobre el sofá. Un bulto que se movía. Un bulto que acababa de sollozar.

—Stella…—La notó girar la cabeza hacia él y ahogar un gemido.

Stella no respondió. Mac encendió la luz y se la encontró encogida abrazándose las rodillas y moviéndose adelante y atrás de manera suave y rítmica, como si pretendiese acunarse. Le recordaba a aquellos niños huérfanos que había visto cuando estaba en el ejército, niños que todo lo habían perdido y se veían obligados a procurarse ellos mismos el único cariño que recibirían. Imaginar a Stella abrazándose así noche tras noche mientras crecía hizo que la cena de horas atrás se le revolviese en las tripas. De niña no tendría a nadie, pero Mac le juró en silencio que ya nunca más estaría sola.

Dolía tanto. Verle caminar hasta ella con el azul de los ojos teñido de preocupación le hacía tanto daño que tuvo que contener un grito cuando se sentó junto a ella y la rodeó con los brazos. Deseaba de tal manera poder empujarle, chillarle a pleno pulmón lo que sentía por él y decirle de todo aunque la culpa fuera solamente suya que tan solo pudo apoyarse sobre su pecho, justo donde caía su cicatriz de Beirut. Ella también le abrazó y continuó llorando. Ya que no podía hablar, al menos dejaría que las lágrimas insinuasen su mensaje por mucho que Mac no supiera traducirlo.

—¿Qué te ocurre? Stella, cuéntamelo, dime qué te pasa—Por toda respuesta, Stella se agarró con fuerza a la parte superior del pijama de Mac. Todavía tardaría unos minutos más en serenarse lo bastante como para poder contestarle.

—Cuando salí de St. Basil no tenía nada. Nada: ni familia, ni amigos, ni dinero, ni casa. Era inteligente, trabajadora, así que conseguí una beca, un trabajo y una habitación. Pero nada más. No quería nada más, nunca lo quise. Me alegraba de ir por el mundo ligera de equipaje porque sabía que así podría marcharme a otro lado, huir de la ciudad en unos minutos sin dejar cabos sueltos y sin que nadie me echase de menos.

—Pero no huiste.

—No. Por no tener, no tenía ni de quién huir—Rió con una risotada mezcla a partes iguales de amargura y ansiedad.

—¿Y ahora?

—He crecido, soy una mujer adulta con una vida a rastras. Tengo familia, una casa y un trabajo que me gusta tanto que jamás soñaría con encontrar algo mejor. Ahora que quiero huir, ya no puedo. Tengo que quedarme.

—Hay ciertas cosas de las que no se puede huir—"Mírame a mí si no", pensó aunque jamás diría algo así en voz alta. Lo último que deseaba era volver a sentir en Stella la misma lástima que tenía por él los primeros días.

—¿De los demonios que llevas dentro?—Mac asintió. Stella le acarició un poco el costado y suspiró—Lo sé. De esos nunca he intentado escaparme. No estoy así por ellos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué? O por quién—Stella levantó la mano derecha y se la mostró—. Por el señor Claddagh.

—Por el mismo.

Si tenerle en casa y recordar a ratos que nunca sería más que un amigo era ya lo bastante doloroso, no quería imaginarse cuánto sufriría al compartir también el trabajo. Tal vez más adelante podría encomendarle dirigir investigaciones él solo, pero por el momento necesitaba que le pusieran al día y que le protegieran de preguntas y miradas incómodas. Como resultado, estarían juntos las veinticuatro horas del día. Stella no se veía capaz de hacerles frente, de aguantar mordiéndose la lengua para no explicarle lo que sentía. No, el "te quiero" no era una opción. Por mucho que Mac se hubiera quitado ya la alianza como modo de volver a la normalidad, seguía viéndola como una amiga. Era cierto que se mostraba más cariñoso, que a veces era él quien iniciaba el contacto físico, pero lo suyo no pasaba de gratitud, estaba segura.

No podía hacer nada para ayudarla y saberlo le estaba matando. Desde que sus pesquisas y deducciones le habían hecho llegar a la conclusión de que Hawkes era de quien Stella estaba enamorada, había intentado recabar algo de información, convertirlo en su sujeto de estudio. Por lo que Stella le había contado, no había nada que hacer. En el transcurso de una investigación Hawkes había conocido a una joven profesora universitaria con un cociente intelectual que rivalizaba con el suyo, habían comenzado a salir nada más cerrarse el caso, semanas después ya vivían juntos y en todo el laboratorio eran célebres sus partidas de ajedrez que comenzaban al terminar la jornada de trabajo y que se prolongaban a lo largo del día siguiente vía mensaje de texto al móvil. Por si fuera poco, ya tenían fecha para la boda y un retraso de tres semanas. Peor imposible para Stella.

—¿Por qué estás así precisamente ahora?

—Llevo estando así desde que le conocí. Solo que antes no montaba números como el de esta noche. No es que me pase todo el día sufriendo porque le tengo a mi lado pero no conmigo, pero a veces me acuerdo, me quito la venda de los ojos y no puedo aguantarlo. Pero tampoco puedo huir. Ni decírselo.

—Stella, sé que estando enamorada como lo estás, tal vez te parezca… difícil, pero… ahí fuera hay otros hombres—"y aquí dentro. Mira bien y encontrarás uno", quiso gritarle—, seguro que más de…

—¿Otros?—le cortó con violencia—¡Mac! Yo no quiero a ningún otro. Lo intenté hace ya algún tiempo, salí con un par de tipos, primero un bombero y luego un escultor. Ninguna de las dos relaciones funcionó porque en el fondo yo no quería que funcionasen. No me importa, no me arrepiento. Soy muy cabezota, ya me conoces, y hace ya tiempo que me dije que era él o ninguno. Así que será ninguno.

"Me tienes a mí", le dijo mentalmente, "Stella, siempre, siempre estaré a tu lado. No importa que creas que Hawkes es el único, que nunca podrás querer a otro. Si me das la oportunidad, te demostraré que te equivocas".

"¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan ciego? ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que hablo de ti? ¿Cómo puedes no ver el daño que me estás haciendo? No me des falsas esperanzas, no me digas que habrá otros por ahí interesados en mí. No me importan, al que quiero es a ti y tú ni siquiera me miras", le acusó Stella.

Se quedaron allí abrazados, acariciándose mutuamente y pensando el uno en el otro pero incapaces de abrir la boca. El alarido del despertador los encontraría allí, hechos un nudo y un manojo de emociones embarulladas y rotas.


	13. Nice to Meet You Anyway

_So before this goes too far  
let me tell you what you are.  
You're amazing, I'm attracted,  
but I'm terribly distracted.  
And I'm trying to be verbal  
and I'm back into this circle  
'cause I just found someone special._

_  
_

Como muchas otras mañanas, Stella recurrió a la sirena que llevaba en la guantera de su vehículo particular para rodar más deprisa por las calles abarrotadas de Manhattan. Los niños estaban acostumbrados a escuchar el alarido ensordecedor de camino a la guardería y no le prestaban atención alguna. Mindy se entretenía parloteando ella sola y Mac junior, con dolor de encías, daba mordiscos a la oreja de un conejito de peluche.

Mac se encontraba sentado entre ambos y al principio le había sorprendido que no se inmutasen al escuchar aquel sonido tan potente. Siempre que viajaban los cuatro en coche, Stella y él se turnaban para conducir y el adulto libre se colocaba entre las dos sillitas de bebé. De este modo podía atender a los pequeños si necesitaban algo, como Mac junior, que acababa de dejar caer el conejito y comenzaba a gimotear justamente cuando el móvil de Stella empezó a sonar. Le puso el manos libres con altavoz para que Mac pudiese oírlo y resopló. Se trataba de Flack.

—Bonasera.

—Stella, ha habido un asesinado en la Estación Central. A un tío le han achicharrado la cara con ácido. Hawkes ha intentado reanimarlo, pero se ha muerto de camino al hospital. Hace un momento me ha llamado para decir que ya volvía para acá.

—Muy bien. Estoy a un par de calles de nuestro edificio. Dejo a los niños corriendo en la guardería y voy para allá, no creo que tarde mucho.

—Perfecto. Oye, ¿qué hay del nuevo? Todavía no tengo su número, ¿le avisas tú?—Stella sonrió y miró a Mac a través del retrovisor.

—No te preocupes por el nuevo, yo me encargo de él. Hasta ahora.

—Hasta ahora—Stella colgó, esquivó a un taxista con una maniobra poco ortodoxa y dobló una esquina.

—La Estación Central—observó Mac—. No es un mal comienzo.

—¿Verdad? Espero que no surjan más casos. Aiden y Danny tienen un estrangulamiento a medias y en un escenario tan grande nos vendrá bien llevar esto entre tres.

—¿Dices que Hawkes es bueno?

—Hawkes es _muy_ bueno. Ha nacido para esto, pero no se lo digas, no quiero que se le suba a la cabeza—bromeó aunque no comprendía por qué Mac fruncía el ceño.

Las cuidadoras de la guardería estuvieron a punto de comenzar a gritar como quinceañeras ante su ídolo al verles aparecer juntos para dejar a los dos bebés. Una de ellas no pudo reprimir un pequeño chillido de fan, de hecho, al percatarse de que Mac había sustituido su pase de visitante por una placa. A pesar de que sus caras serias pretendieran amedrentar a ese par de porteras frustradas, cuando Mac y Stella cruzaron una mirada, se dijeron sin palabras que aquella noticia correría como la pólvora entre todas las cuidadoras de todos los turnos.

Stella le acompañó a por su maletín y se apresuraron a subir al coche. Ya de camino al edificio del laboratorio, Stella había demostrado que sus habilidades al volante no habían hecho sino mejorar con los años, así que Mac decidió confiar en ella para llegar a la estación en tiempo récord. Junto al acceso había apostados varios vehículos de la policía y unos cuantos uniformados tomaban notas. Entre ellos, Flack destacaba con su traje de paisano. El mismo Flack que se quedó con la boca abierta de par en par al ver descender del coche nada menos que Mac Taylor.

—¡¿Mac Taylor? ¡¿Me estás diciendo que el nuevo es Mac Taylor?

—Todavía no te lo he dicho, pero sí, este es el nuevo. Inspector de primera categoría Mac Taylor, subjefe del laboratorio.

—Verás qué mosqueo se va a pillar a Aiden cuando sepa que me he enterado antes que ella de quién es tu compañero de piso—Stella alzó las cejas—. Stell, que no me chupo el dedo. Bienvenido, Mac.

—Gracias. ¿Nos llevas con el cuerpo?

Flack asintió y les hizo un gesto para que le siguieran. Mac Taylor, quién iba a decirlo. Sabía lo mucho que Stella le había echado de menos todo ese tiempo, cómo se había encerrado en sí misma aunque fingiera que nada había cambiado. Cualquier iluso habría pensado que se trataba simplemente de que tenía mucho más que hacer, pero Flack la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que en el fondo se trataba de morriña. Un par de veces había intentado acercarse a ella, intentar quizá ser algo más que un amigo, pero Stella le había repelido sin darse cuenta. Al volverse y verlos caminando el uno junto al otro al mismo compás, se dijo que había mucho más entre aquellos dos de lo que pretendían dejar traslucir.

Hawkes se encontraba en cuclillas observando unas gotitas de ácido caídas en uno de los escalones donde el ataque parecía haberse producido cuando llegaron hasta él. Al oírles, desvió por un momento su atención de aquel rastro y les saludó con una sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza. Se dijo que ver a Mac de vuelta le resultaba extraño, pero que igualmente lo era que él hubiese decidido dejar las comodidades de la morgue para aventurarse a las calles. Y que debía pensar algo rápido o le darían mate en tres jugadas.

—Stella, Mac. Le atacaron aquí, según parece. Hay gotas gravitacionales y un rastro que sigue escalera abajo.

—¿Has encontrado ya el recipiente donde venía el ácido?—preguntó Mac.

—Aún no. Y Flack no ha podido dar con nadie que se acordase de haberlo visto.

"Intenta encontrarlo, entonces", estuvo a punto de ordenarle Mac, pero se detuvo en el último momento. Tenía a Stella ante sí y verla observándole con una mezcla de orgullo y nostalgia en los ojos verdes le hizo recordar que las cosas habían cambiado. Él ya no era el jefe, no era quien distribuía el trabajo, al menos cuando compartiera el caso con Stella. Por mucho que ella no le fuera a llamar la atención en público jamás, Mac no quería incomodarla ni hacerle sentir que intentaba hacerle la cama. Jerárquicamente, él era el segundo, Stella quedaba por encima de él y sería mejor que lo tuviera siempre presente.

—Hawkes, ¿te ha podido decir algo la víctima?—inquirió Stella. Hawkes sacudió la cabeza—Habrá que fiarse solo de las pruebas.

—¿Me encargo del rastro de ácido o miro por los alrededores?—preguntó Mac.

—Hawkes ya está con el rastro, ¿intentas localizar el recipiente?

Mac asintió y observó el camino que el ácido había dejado. Parecía indicar que el recipiente había caído rebotando por los peldaños. Debía tratarse de algo de aspecto común, nada llamativo que hubiera captado la atención de ningún viajero, aunque la gente iba tan deprisa y tan absorta en sus propias cavilaciones, que se dijo que ni aunque el atacante hubiera sacado un fusil ametrallador lo habrían notado.

—Eh, Stella—Al oír la voz de Hawkes desde la escalera, ambos se giraron para observarle—, mira ese osito. ¿No tiene una huella?

Stella siguió la dirección que Hawkes le señalaba con el dedo. En efecto, allí había un oso de peluche con una pisada claramente marcada en el vientre y un par de quemaduras redondas que podrían significar que su portador había estado muy cerca del ataque. Stella lo embolsó y levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

—Bien visto, tal vez la huella sea del agresor. Parece calzado de hombre, como unos mocasines o unos zapatos de vestir.

Mac respiró hondo y retornó a su búsqueda del recipiente. Se llamó estúpido, pueril e irracional, pero no podía evitar sentirse como el alumno tonto de la clase que tiene que observar a la maestra felicitar al empollón. Stella no se había mostrado especialmente efusiva con Hawkes, pero bastaba para encender la chispa. Mac admitió para sus adentros que se sentía celoso a su pesar y se juró que intentaría corregirlo. Y que encontraría el recipiente. Si no se equivocaba, había salido rodando hasta dar con la pata de…

—Creo que lo tengo. He encontrado el recipiente.


	14. Fix You

_When you try your best but you don't succeed,  
when you get what you want but not what you need,  
when you feel so tired but you can't sleep,  
stuck in reverse._

_  
_

Ana Hawkes, hasta hacía unas semanas Jones, se le antojaba a Mac a través de los cristales una mujer en miniatura. Apenas superaba el metro y medio de estatura, pero a su modo resultaba esbelta y voluptuosa con sus piernas proporcionalmente largas y unas curvas perfectamente definidas: pecho abundante, mínima cintura casi de encorsetada y caderas suaves y redondas. Todo en su aspecto parecía calculado al detalle: el pelo castaño oscuro en un recogido sencillo, los ligeros toques de maquillaje que realzaban su piel morena y sus facciones pequeñas salvo por los ojazos negros, la falda hasta la rodilla, los zapatos planos para que la espalda no sufriera y la camisa excesivamente ajustada a la altura del vientre, donde evidenciaba una nueva vida surgida apenas tres meses atrás.

Sería pequeñita, un juguetito al lado de la ninfa Stella, pero en absoluto desprendía fragilidad ni desamparo. Si en algo se parecía aquella mujercita a Stella era en la fortaleza y la seguridad que transmitía su porte. Encarnaba la imagen que los iniciados tenían de la mujer española, que no hispana y hasta su nombre, escrito toda su vida con una sola n debido a un error tipográfico en la partida de nacimiento, hacía que muchos pensasen que el español era su lengua materna a pesar de que su primer contacto con ella hubiese sido un violento encontronazo a los diez años de edad. Quién iba a decirle que terminaría ganándose el pan impartiendo clases de su literatura a los cachorros de la alta sociedad americana, lo cual le granjeaba un número nada desdeñable de contactos, un buen racimo de cuerdas que pulsar en momentos difíciles como ese.

Stella la invitó a sentarse y le ofreció algo de tomar. Ana la miró con ojos grandes y cansados y sacudió la cabeza con un movimiento corto y enérgico. Sabía bien a qué respondía la llamada de Stella, imaginaba por dónde se movería la conversación, pero se dijo que no iba a retroceder ni un ápice. La suya no era más que una partida de ajedrez en que confluían varios tableros y varios ejércitos. Stella haría lo que debiera y pudiera, igual que ella. La diferencia se encontraba en que Stella apenas podía deslizar tímidamente unos cuantos peones por los escaques mientras que Ana se dedicaba a movimientos más violentos y menos ortodoxos, pero mucho más efectivos por el momento.

Stella tomó asiento al otro lado del escritorio y desplegó el periódico abriéndolo por la página que le interesaba. Sabía sobradamente que Ana la habría leído, pero prefería mostrársela. La profesora de Columbia había concedido una entrevista en el New York Times enumerando el rosario de despropósitos por los que su marido, un honrado trabajador del laboratorio criminalístico y futuro padre, había sido acusado formalmente de atraco a mano armada y asesinato. En ningún momento arremetía contra el laboratorio, Stella no se había visto reflejada en sus palabras, pero los ataques al departamento de policía habían resultado demoledores y molestos para la jerarquía.

—Tú dirás, Stella.

—¿A qué ha venido esta entrevista?

—A que no voy a quedarme cruzada de brazos mientras intentan condenar a Sheldon por un delito que no cometió sin más pruebas que las de un testigo poco fiable y condicionado por el shock y porque vio a mi marido esposado saliendo de un coche de la policía—explicó con mesura como si se encontrase ante un tribunal—. No hay que ser muy listo para saber que en esas circunstancias habría culpado del tiroteo hasta a la Gallina Caponata. Stella, no te estoy atacando a ti. Cuando me llamaron de comisaría, monté en cólera y me enfurecí contigo porque pensaba que estabas dejando a Sheldon en la estacada, pero luego lo pensé más tranquilamente y me di cuenta de que tienes las manos atadas. Yo no tengo esos límites y no voy a ser una mera espectadora mientras las únicas pruebas son residuos de pólvora que se explican por su trabajo, una sudadera verde como tantos otros miles y un manojo de billetes ensangrentados que, aunque me estén ocultando la información, sé que no tienen las huellas de Sheldon porque Sheldon no cometió ese robo y no los tocó, sino que alguien los metió en su bolsillo.

—No tendrías que haber dado esa entrevista. Tendrías que haber dejado a las pruebas hablar por sí solas. Sheldon es inocente, claro que es inocente, todo esto solo complica las cosas.

—Tal vez. Sé que con esto habré molestado mucho al departamento de policía, pero, sinceramente, no es mi problema. La pelota está en su tejado y yo por ahora me contento con saber que el padre de una de mis alumnas, uno de los mejores abogados de la ciudad, ha evitado que Sheldon duerma en la cárcel y se va a divertir de lo lindo dejando la reputación de todos los que acusan a mi marido por los suelos si es necesario. Todo esto me está enfadando mucho, Stella, y cuando me enfado no es bueno enfrentarse a mí.

"Y eso te incluye a ti", añadió con la mirada. Stella se recostó en el asiento y sacudió la cabeza. No buscaba discutir con Ana, sino hacerle ver que se encontraban en el mismo barco y que debía confiar en ella, dejar a un lado maniobras sucias como aquella. Buscó un modo de decírselo, pero imaginó que sería en vano en aquellos momentos. Ana parecía cerrada en banda, volcada en proteger a su marido de todo y todos a cualquier precio. No en vano, el abogado al que había hecho referencia Ana era nada menos que Samuel Toledano, un judío sefardí que era de los abogados defensores más correosos que Stella hubiera conocido nunca.

—Sheldon te manda saludos—informó en un tono más cálido tras una pausa—. A él tampoco le gusta mucho nada de esto, pero me entiende y le he dicho que tú también me entenderías, que si fuese Mac el que estuviese en peligro, tú también harías todo lo posible para ayudarle.

—Ana, Mac y yo no…—"Mac ni siquiera me quiere aunque tengas razón".

—Puedes llamarlo como quieras, los sentimientos están ahí y eso es lo que importa. Y cuando todo esto haya terminado, quiero que os paséis por nuestra casa con los niños, hay un par de recetas que descubrí hace poco y que seguro que os encantan.

Consultó su reloj y se excusó. Toledano iba a recibirla en su despacho para informarle de las posibles novedades del caso. A Stella le frustraba no poder ofrecerle más que su apoyo, ni siquiera podía llevar el resto de casos con normalidad en su propio laboratorio por miedo a ser acusada de estar interfiriendo para favorecer a Sheldon. Saberlo resultaba indignante, se sentía tan impotente viéndolo todo desde lejos que le costaba reprimir las ganas de ofrecerle su ayuda a Ana en la campaña mediática.

Tras ver a Ana encaminarse a los ascensores, Mac se acercó al despacho de Stella. La encontró hundida en su cómoda silla de despacho, con la cara enterrada en las manos. Creyó que estaría llorando, así que fue hasta ella a grandes zancadas y se apresuró a acariciarle la espalda para apaciguarla. Libre de lágrimas, Stella alzó la cabeza y le abrazó. Apenas era mediodía y ya se sentía agotada e inútil.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—Stella sacudió la cabeza y le besó en la mejilla.

—No. Quería hablar con Ana para decirle que creo que se está equivocando, pero… No puedo, Mac. Si yo estuviera en su lugar y tuviera todos esos contactos, sé que algo habría hecho. En cambio, si algo le pasa a la gente que me importa, no puedo hacer nada. Ana ha acudido a la prensa porque no ha tenido más remedio, porque no hemos podido ofrecerle nada mejor.

Mac la apoyó contra su pecho y le acarició el pelo. Comprendía el dolor, la rabia y la impotencia de Stella, pero sufría viéndola tan abatida y sabiendo que él tampoco podía hacer nada. Stella estaba allí, destrozada porque no podía ayudar al hombre al que amaba y Mac se sentía a su vez frustrado porque no podía sino contemplar todo en silencio y, a su pesar, sentir celos de Hawkes otra vez.

"¿Qué habrías hecho si hubiera sido yo?", le preguntó de forma muda. Para Stella era el mejor amigo, el padre sustituto de sus bebés, pero nada más. El hombre al que quería era Hawkes, le gustase o no. Mac no podía aspirar a otra cosa que no fuera ser el hombro sobre el que Stella llorase en momentos como aquel. Y tal vez entonces, se dijo, Stella terminaría por darle una oportunidad, aunque él no quería ser plato de segunda mesa ni que ella le aceptase a su lado por lástima o por falta de alguien mejor.

—¿Por qué no te vas a casa y descansas?—le ofreció—Yo me encargo del laboratorio.

—No quiero estar sola. Prefiero quedarme aquí y trabajar contigo en el caso del drogadicto.

—¿Te apetece que salgamos a comer? Danny me habló el otro día de un puestecillo callejero donde venden _cannoli_ auténticos.

—Y de primero, un perrito caliente, ¿me equivoco?—Mac negó con la cabeza—Tú sí que sabes cómo tratar a las chicas. Cuando me salgan cartucheras, tú serás el responsable único, Mac Taylor.


	15. Shot

_I'll take the shot for you.  
I'll be the shield for you.  
Needless to say,  
I'll stand in your way.  
I'll take the shot for you.  
I'll give my life for you.  
I'll make it stop.  
I'll take the shot for you._

El sonido estridente y repetitivo de una alarma alertó a todos en el laboratorio. Stella se levantó de su escritorio y salió al pasillo. No necesitaba vocearles que se dieran prisa en coger un ascensor, todos se dirigían de manera diligente hacía la salida. Como capitana del barco, se dijo que ella esperaría a que todos estuviesen fuera para revisar que no hubiera nada fuera de lugar. Dejar el laboratorio desatendido le parecía una aberración. Por mucha emergencia que hubiera, abandonar las pruebas, exponerse a que se contaminaran o se perdiesen, era algo que no se podían permitir, mucho menos un día como aquel.

 _Precisamente_ un día como aquel. Aquel mechero Bunsen que dejaron ardiendo solo captó su atención. Mac se aproximó hasta ella, a él tampoco le convencía que la llama fuese tan pequeña y controlada si, supuestamente, había un escape de gas en el edificio. Se miraron a los ojos y Mac sacudió la cabeza.

—No tiene sentido.

—Tomemos una muestra de aire—propuso Stella—. Tendría que haber una llamarada, no encaja.

—Y menos hoy—se hizo eco de sus pensamientos Mac.

—¡Mac, Stella! ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

La que preguntaba era Peyton Driscoll, una forense llegada recientemente del Reino Unido que se había acercado a su planta para hablarles de ciertos hallazgos preliminares en la autopsia que estaba realizando. Aunque habitualmente fueran ellos quienes se dirigían a la morgue, Peyton prefería subir, era su único modo de ver a Mac, de tratar de entender por qué, si técnicamente él y Stella no estaban juntos, como le había logrado sonsacar a Stella, este había mostrado tan poco interés en ella y se había apresurado a rechazar su invitación a tomar algo después del trabajo escudándose en que debía recoger a los bebés de Stella. Únicamente de Stella. No concebía que Mac estuviera perdidamente enamorado de Stella ni que el hecho de que no bajase a la sala de autopsias si ella era la forense no fuese casual, sino calculado.

—Parece que hay un escape de gas—informó Stella, que la había observado y lamentaba que Peyton la tratase como una rival. Si Mac no le hacía ningún caso, se dijo que no se debía a ella, sino todavía a Claire—. Baja con el resto, nosotros vamos enseguida.

Las muestras de aire confirmaron que no había escape de gas alguno en el edificio, sino solamente mercaptoetanol que hiciera creer a todo el mundo que así era. No solo se trataba de eso, alguien había cortado las comunicaciones del edificio. Se encontraban aislados. Cuando las alarmas se apagaron de pronto y supuestos empleados de la compañía de gas entraron en la planta, Mac y Stella se agazaparon tras un escritorio. Desde allí les observaron hacer acopio de munición de gran calibre requisada aquel mismo día e intercambiaron una mirada. Todo tenía sentido, era la última pieza del rompecabezas.

—Así pretenden abrir la caja fuerte—susurró Stella—, con eso casi podrían derribar un avión. No sé tú, pero yo no pienso dejar que eso ocurra.

—Levántate y sal del edificio. Hazte la inocente, di que estabas ocupada terminando unos papeles y te has entretenido.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué, Mac? No voy a dejarte aquí solo.

—Sí que lo vas a hacer…

—Ni hablar. Me quedo contigo. Tenemos que detenerlos.

—Stella, escúchame, tu vida vale más que una tonelada de droga. Sal de aquí, yo me encargaré.

—No seas absurdo, son demasiados. Te encontrarán y…

—Soy marine y conozco el laboratorio como la palma de mi mano. Les detendré, puedo hacerlo yo solo—Stella abrió la boca para iniciar una protesta, pero Mac la cortó—. Si no lo haces por mí, al menos hazlo por los niños. Si algo sale mal y… No quiero que se queden huérfanos.

Huérfanos. Mac había sabido decir la palabra clave. Stella reflexionó en un segundo y supo que ella tampoco deseaba algo así. No quería que sus hijos crecieran en St. Basil y, aunque en su testamento hubiese estipulado cuidadosamente todo un rosario de potenciales tutores para Mindy y Mac junior, prefería no tener que cargar a Hawkes, Danny o Aiden con su crianza. Imaginaba, no, _sabía_ que ninguno renunciaría, que no abandonarían a los bebés a su suerte ni permitirían que tuvieran la misma infancia desgraciada en el sistema que tuvo ella. Y aun así…

Una pantalla de ordenador cobró vida de pronto. La Intranet del edificio era la única forma de comunicación que funcionaba. A través de ella, Hawkes preguntaba si había alguien allí. Mac le respondió que se encontraba con Stella e hizo saber a Hawkes que tenían ante sí un intento de robo cuando Sheldon le explicó que el escape de gas era falso. Al hacerlo, el sonido de las teclas alertó a los asaltantes. Stella vio a uno de ellos moverse y le hizo un gesto a Mac para que se marchasen de allí. Tan sigilosamente como les fue posible, abandonaron la sala y echaron a correr a toda velocidad.

Lograron cortar la electricidad de la planta y continuaron corriendo. Cuando al volver una esquina se encontraron frente a frente con dos de los asaltantes y les vieron alzar sus armas hacia ellos, la primera reacción de Mac fue cruzarse por delante de Stella y apartarla antes de que abrieran fuego. Con un estallido de cristales acompañándoles, penetraron en una sala y se separaron. Entre el fragor de las balas y el tintineo de los pedacitos de vidrio, Mac notó un dolor agudo y punzante en el brazo. Se observó y comprobó que tenía una herida, un pequeño roce en el bíceps. Se aseguró de que Stella encontrase refugio y se escondió bajo un escritorio.

"Quiero que encuentres a esos tíos y les metas tantas balas como puedas en el cuerpo", esa fue la orden que Stella le escuchó al cabecilla de la banda tras matar por error a uno de sus cómplices. Cerró los puños y trató de calmarse. Parecía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca. Si algo le pasaba a Mac, si los niños… No quiso seguir, se dijo que no era el momento. Debía conseguir hacerle llegar a Hawkes aquel cadáver para que recogiese pruebas de él y reunirse con Mac. Juntos se les ocurriría algo.

Tenían que pensar en algo, eso se decía Mac mientras se ponía en pie y examinaba su brazo. La herida no era gran cosa, pero sangraba profusamente. Tan absorto se encontraba en su contemplación, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se le acercaba por la espalda hasta que oyó aquel golpe seco acompañado por un gemido ahogado. Stella acababa de salvarle derribando al tipo que iba a dispararle justo cuando los primeros disparos del arma de gran calibre comenzaban a retumbar por toda la planta.

—¿Estás bien?—Mac asintió—Estás sangrando.

—Estoy bien—Aplastó la cabeza de aquel hombre contra el suelo para que no intentase nada mientras Stella le quitaba el arma y desgarraba una larga tira de tela para el brazo de Mac—. ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Cuántos sois en tu equipo?

El tipo se negaba a hablar, así que mientras Stella le inmovilizaba, Mac decidió enviar el cadáver del otro asaltante a la morgue. Al volver, se encontró a Stella fabricando una bomba casera con una bombona de hidrógeno y unos láseres por si el asaltante intentaba escapar o alguien trataba de rescatarle. La ayudó y juntos se dedicaron a recolectar pruebas por la planta hasta que un juego de pasos doblando la esquina les alertó. Mac apartó a Stella donde las balas no pudieran alcanzarla, se agachó y apuntó a intruso. Cuando vio que se trataba de Hawkes, se levantó y le hizo un gesto a Stella para que le acompañase. Necesitaban hacer balance de lo que sabían y lo que podían hacer para frenar aquello.

"Los padres de dos mellizos y el padre de un futuro niño", se dijo Stella. Desde el punto de vista frío, estratégico y administrativo, no eran ni mucho menos la mejor opción, pero seguro que ni Sinclair ni ninguno de sus amiguitos habría tardado ni un nanosegundo en volar escaleras abajo mientras ellos se jugaban el tipo por la integridad del laboratorio. Stella se dijo que le cantaría las cuarenta en cuanto lo viera. Llevaba muchísimo tiempo protestando por lo que ella veía como fallos de seguridad que podía comprometer las pruebas o su cadena de custodia y ahora resultaba, además, que casi cualquiera con un plan lo suficientemente bien trazado podía entrar allí arrasar con todo. "Hoy son drogas, mañana puede ser la prueba que incrimine a cualquier poderoso", pensó. Y no iba a dejar que eso ocurriese.

Apenas acababan de reunir todas las pruebas cuando el estruendo de los disparos cesó y dio paso a la alarma de incendios. Hawkes aventuró que los asaltantes no podrían huir con la droga por la puerta sin llamar la atención, así que probablemente tendrían vehículos en el aparcamiento. Stella le mandó bajar a comprobarlo y decidió que ella se encargaría de birlarles el ascensor si podía. Mac, por su parte, se haría cargo del paso de las escaleras.

Un instante antes de separarse, se miraron a los ojos. Stella agradeció poder atribuir falsamente su temblor al agua que caía por los aspersores aunque supiera que su causa era el miedo por Mac. Si a Mac le pasaba algo, si ella volvía a quedarse sin él… Sin saber que los pensamientos de él hacia ella eran poco menos que idénticos, se despojó de su Claddagh y se lo entregó a Mac.

—Cuídamelo. Cuando estemos abajo, me lo devuelves.

—Lo haré. Ten cuidado.

—Tú también, nos vemos en la puerta.

No le resultó difícil hacerse con el ascensor y la mitad de los kilos de droga. De camino a la planta baja pensaba en Mac. Se miraba la mano con la marca del anillo y notaba el dedo ligero, casi incorpóreo, desnudo. Quería creer que no sería así por mucho tiempo, sino apenas cuestión de minutos. Mac bajaría y se lo volvería a colocar aunque fuese en la misma posición, esa que indicaba que le quería, esa que todos los días él miraba y cuyo significado no era capaz de desentrañar.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron con el tintineo de su campanita y las voces que Flack pegaba desde el exterior. Sabiéndose a salvo, Stella salió empuñando un arma que los asaltantes habían dejado atrás en su huida. Iban vestidos de bomberos, Hawkes tenía razón con su suposición, el plan era fingir un incendio y sacar las drogas mediante vehículos estacionados previamente en el aparcamiento. Si llegaban a enterarse, al resto de reclusos les entraría la risa floja cuando supieran que tres trabajadores desarmados del laboratorio habían logrado abortar su plan.

—¿Dónde está Mac?—preguntó Flack.

—No lo sé. Él se encargaba de la escalera, ¿no ha salido ya?

—No le hemos visto—informó Hawkes—. Vamos fuera a esperarle, estará a punto de llegar.

Salieron y, ayudados por agentes uniformados, fueron metiendo a los detenidos en vehículos blindados. Según cerraban el primero de ellos, un enorme estruendo acompañado por una gigantesca lengua de fuego arrancó de cuajo las cristaleras de unas cuantas plantas del edificio dejando a su paso una nube de humo y un sonido a pedazos de vidrio hecho añicos que Stella no supo si venían del exterior o de su corazón.


	16. Ella es y será todo para mí

_Ella es y será todo para mí  
por hacerme comprender qué es el amor.  
Amor de piel para dentro del que parte en dos los huesos  
sin mentiras y silencio entre los dos._

_  
_

Le zumbaban los oídos y se encontraba un poco aturdido cuando abandonó el edificio. Tenía la sensación de estar caminando de manera errática aunque para los que le veían acercarse y le miraban como si fuera un espectro del más allá se desplazaba en una perfecta línea recta. Mac pasaba por sus caras, conocidas y desconocidas, sin llegar a registrarlas. Escrutaba los rostros como si no estuvieran allí. Solamente buscaba uno, escudriñaba la multitud en busca de una mirada. De un par de ojos verdes como aquellos que vio inundados de lágrimas.

Stella corría hasta él con la mirada verde y lagrimeante clavada en la suya como si temiera que se fuese a desvanecer si llegaba siquiera a pestañear. Cuando le tuvo lo bastante cerca, se abalanzó sobre él llorando con tanta violencia que Mac la tuvo que sujetar para que no se desplomase sobre el pavimento. Incapaz de nada más, Stella repetía su nombre de manera frenética y se le agarraba con desesperación.

Sin soltarla retrocedió unos pasos por la calzada y asintió cuando Flack le preguntó si se encontraba bien. El edificio presentaba un enorme agujero causado por la onda expansiva de la explosión. Verlo le trajo tantos recuerdos que por un momento a punto estuvo de perder el equilibrio y romper a llorar él también. Stella había presenciado impotente cómo la bomba hacía saltar aquella zona por los aires. A Mac no le costaba lo más mínimo imaginarse cómo se sentiría en aquellos momentos. De hecho, le resultaba tan familiar que le pareció obsceno.

Cuando Stella se calmó lo suficiente para abandonar el refugio que el pecho de Mac le ofrecía, levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos. Se encontraba chorreante y abotargada, con el pelo cayéndole desordenado sobre la ropa empapada, los globos oculares inyectados en sangre y la zona de las ojeras hinchada y enrojecida. Aun así, Mac se dijo que jamás había visto una mujer más hermosa que aquella que le observaba aún con temor e incredulidad. Y que poco importaba que ella quisiese a Hawkes y le fuese a partir la cara por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Se había imaginado besándola infinidad de veces, pero nunca sucedía de ese modo, igual que su mente no podía confeccionar sensaciones tan intensas como las que ahora mismo le copaban de pies a cabeza y le aislaban del mundo envolviéndole en una burbuja donde solo él y Stella tenían cabida. Stella respondía con ansias, con una urgencia que a Mac se le hizo tan hermosa que se dijo que no podía ser fruto únicamente de la desesperación y del miedo a perderle. Stella se estaba entregando con tanta pasión que le parecía una lástima y una contrariedad que su cuerpo le reclamase una dosis de oxígeno _ipso facto_.

Una ovación cerrada y adornada por vítores les recibió a la vuelta del beso. Mac intentó acallarla con una mirada feroz, pero terminó compartiendo la risa de Stella que se transformó en llanto alegre cuando vio aparecer a una de las cuidadoras empujando el carrito de Mac junior y Mindy, que venían tranquilos, sonrientes y ajenos a lo que sus padres habían vivido. Al oír cómo los pequeñajos les llamaban, Mac se dijo que le pediría a Stella que le dejase adoptarlos legalmente. Necesitaba a aquel par tanto como a ella. Eran su familia.

Cuando los bomberos de verdad estipularon que no había peligro, entraron en el edificio en busca de algo de ropa seca y se turnaron para cambiarse y vigilar a los niños. Stella aún parecía un poco inestable en su caminar, así que Mac se ofreció a conducir de vuelta a casa y ella le contestó con un asentimiento y la vista baja. De pronto daba la impresión de que no se atreviera a mirarle a los ojos, como si le temiese o se sintiera avergonzada del beso que se habían dado en la calle.

Stella abrió la puerta de casa sin haberse dirigido a Mac en todo el camino de vuelta. Mac tragó saliva al verla girando la llave y se mentalizó para pedirle disculpas y jurarle que nunca más volvería a hacer algo así. Si Stella se lo pedía, incluso estaba dispuesto a volver a abandonar su vida, a marcharse de Nueva York y no regresar nunca más. Lo había pasado demasiado mal en las calles como para permitirse a sí mismo vivir la misma experiencia dos veces, pero sabía que aunque encontrase una casa y un trabajo nuevos allí donde fuese, sería una carcasa vacía. Su hogar seguiría estando en Nueva York, en la casa de Stella, Mac y Mindy Bonasera, el paraíso que parecía condenado a abandonar ahora que había probado el fruto prohibido de los labios de Stella.

Dejaron a los niños en su parquecito para que jugasen y Stella no tardó un instante en abrazársele de nuevo y echarse a llorar en silencio para no asustar a sus hijos. Todo había pasado, estaban a salvo, precisamente por eso se deshinchaba. Le acarició los rizos, todavía húmedos, y le susurró que ya no había peligro, que todo saldría bien. Y que la quería. Al oír esto último, Stella levantó la cabeza como impulsada por un resorte y le miró con los ojos enormes y cargados de tristeza.

—¿Me… me quieres?—pió atónita porque la sorpresa que tenía clavada en la garganta no le permitía más. Mac asintió y le acarició las mejillas con ternura.

—Hace tiempo que me di cuenta de que sí, de que lo que sentía no se podía explicar llamándolo amistad, gratitud o cariño. Te quiero, Stella. Estoy enamorado de ti y aunque sepa que no es a mí a quien quieres, sino que…

—¿Qué? ¿Que no es a… Mac, ¿de quién crees que estoy enamorada?

—De Hawkes.

—¡¿De Hawkes? ¡Pero, Mac! Sheldon es mi amigo, él y Ana se han portado muy bien conmigo y me han ayudado muchísimo con los niños, pero ya está. No es a él a quien quiero.

—¿A quién, entonces? ¿Flack?—Stella emitió un sonido negativo.

—A un ex marine viudo que es el papá que han escogido mis dos niños y que casualmente vive en esta casa, ¿te suena?

Clic. Las piezas del rompecabezas encajaban con tanta claridad y limpieza como los engranajes de la maquinaria de un reloj suizo. Stella se había confesado enamorada de un hombre que quería a otra y había definido la situación como inamovible. Mac se dijo que nunca había sido un presumido, pero que pasaría una larguísima temporada sin ningunas ganas de jactarse de sus dotes deductivas. Lo tenía tan cerca que no había sido capaz de verlo, pero el misterio del Claddagh era tan obvio y sencillo como ese de quien encuentra una colilla y exclama "¡mira, aquí han fumado!".

Pensando en el Claddagh, recordó que lo tenía aún en el bolsillo. Al cambiarse de ropa lo había pasado de un pantalón a otro, pero ni Stella se lo había reclamado aún ni él se había acordado de devolvérselo. Ya iba siendo hora de hacerlo y tenía el modo perfecto de entregárselo. Le tomó la mano izquierda extendida, se agachó y colocó el anillo de tal modo que el corazón apuntase hacia el exterior. Al verlo, Stella asintió y le acarició el pelo mientras le miraba a los ojos.

—Sí, quiero.

—En ese caso, prepárate.

—¿Que me prepare?

—Ponte lo mejor que tengas en el armario y llama a casa de Sheldon y Ana, yo iré metiendo a los niños en el carrito. Diles que tardaremos un poco, que nos esperen. De camino tenemos que pasar por Tiffany's y por alguna floristería.

—¿De verdad quieres hacerlo ya?—preguntó incrédula. Mac Taylor improvisando le parecía un oxímoron.

—Nunca he estado tan seguro de nada, pero si prefieres esperar, lo ent…

—Conozco un restaurante griego estupendo donde podemos ir los seis después a celebrarlo, ¿qué te parece?


End file.
